Story Of Time Traveler : Best Match in the Rose Garden
by TDST entertainer
Summary: Anderson Cole a guy who have to go to the world of Precure to defeat an unknown enemies. In the name of Kamen Rider Build. SECOND SEQUENCE COMING SOON
1. SEQUENCE PROLOUGE CH 1

SEQUENCE : PROLOUGE

CHAPTER ONE : SINGULARITY CRISIS AND THE DESTINY GUY

This world...always have 2 sides like a coin. Happiness and Sadness, White and black, Yin and Yang, Light and Dark, Harmony and Discord or even HOPE...you will meet DESPAIR...

ANDERSON COLE

ANDERSON POV

"Hey Sarah can I borrow your eraser? I have to sent the essay today." Asked Sam

"Of course...here. *gives Sam an eraser* Hey Andy, you have to do it don't you? This essay have only sam and you now that not finished."

Sarah told Anderson who looking out of window and spacing out.

"I won't..." he said not looking back at her

"Why? I think the topic is not that hard...It's about our future that we want to be" Sam said

It's easy only for you guys...not me

"I don't care...I'm going home now..."

"*sigh* Here we go again...that can't be help then..."

Sam and Sarah are still in the class while I was going back to my home

My name is Anderson Cole, I'm 19 years old. Please don't get me wrong about my friends earlier they get used to me now...I always have to back home so early to make a dinner.

I live alone in my apartment here my parents passed away 7 years ago...that's why I hate this world...there is no right in this world...

As I entered my room and turn on my computer and watch my anime list. I kinda like watching Precure series and Kamen rider. Precure are kinda girly things...but who care!? And actually I want these two worlds collided too...

After finished watching anime then I go to bed for tomorrow and I mumbered something.

"If I can go to their worlds that will be good for me..."

And the visions went black as I closed my eyes

"Ugh...hm?...where...am I?"

Because I feel a bit dizzy so I wake up...but...I think I remember last time I slept was on the bed, but all I can see now is SPACE...OUTER SPACE...

"Where the f*k am I..!? I swear I'm floating but How can I breathe!?"

"Don't worry about that kid...I won't let you die here anyway..."

I turned around to my back and I shocked the thing I see. A man with messy hair wears a long black coat black trousers and the old pink camera hang on his head.

"Kadoya...Tsukasa!?"

"Hm? Am I that popular?...I didn't know that...alright Anderson Cole right?"

"Yeah...but...how did you know my name? And what is this place?" I confused

"Calm down man...you don't have to rush like that...This is your own mindscape."

"My mindscape..."

"Maybe you didn't know the world is in danger now...look at your left." Tsukasa said

As I turn to the left I see the earth but it looks different, I can see many small black dot around the earth

"What is that?..." I stayed in shocked watching the earth turn color from blue to black

"That black dots are called Void...the darkness singularity. In a history void has been defeated by us Kamen Rider and dissappeared for a long time now...but this time they came back and stronger than before..." Tsukasa explained

"Those voids show that have some evil presense in that location, More of them still stay, the more of the world is destroy"

"Th...then...what should I do?..." I asked the more of anxiousness are around me now.

"I will send you into that void down there and destroy the void. But I don't know what happend down there..." Tsukasa repiled

"But you know what universe is right?" I said

He chuckled a bit and smile

"The one that you like...Dimension of Precure : Yes! Precure 5 that fight with Eternal group"

And that's made my jaw almost drop, okay...keep it cool Andy...

I know that arc Nozomi and her friends tried to go to meet flora at Cure Rose Garden and fight with Eternal...but how? Am I strong enough?

"You still think how are you going to do after get into that world right?" He asks me and I noded

"Here...this is present for you..." *shot a picture at Anderson*

"Whoa!?...What the!?...this is...GREAT!" He shot a flash to my face, when I reopened my eyes There is The Build Driver for transform into Kamen rider Build and 4 full bottles Rabbit, Tank Gorrilla, Diamond

"Okay try to transform first Anderson" Tsukasa said to me I attach The build Driver to my waist.

"Right!...Saa...jiken no hajime yo ka?

(Now...let the experiment begin shall we?)

I shake Rabbit and Tank fullbottles and rotate thier caps and put into a Driver.

RABBIT!

TANK

BEST MATCH!!

The crashing factory theme sound playing loop for stand by. Wait for a few seconds I roll the lever.

ARE YOU READY!?

"HENSHIN"

HAGANE MOONSAULT RABBIT! TANK! YEAH~~

The armour of the Red and Blue...So this is the feel of being a Kamen rider huh?

"So...No problem about transform right?"

Tsukasa asked me when I finished transform

"Yes! I am Ready now Tsukasa-san!" Now...I'm all fired up!

"Right...when you get out of this place I can't communicate with you any more...So do what you have to do!" Tsukasa give me the last advice before he Rayshift me.

And my vision turn black again...

THIRD PERSON POV

After Tsukasa finish rayshifted Anderson he walked away and dissappeared

"WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU ANDERSON COLE...THE TIME TRAVELER..."

THE NEXT CHAPTER OF The story of Legend : Birth of Time Traveler

Anderson : So this is Precure no sekai...

ANDERSON IN PRECURE WORLD

Shop Owner : You can work a part-time here and stay too okay~~

Anderson : You're so gay...you know that?

??? : THIS WORLD WILL HAVE TO BE IN MY COLLECTION!!!

NEW ENEMIES APPEARED

Nozomi : Everyone! Let's go!

Precure 5 : YES! PRECURE METAMORPHORSE!

Cure Dream : What...monster...is that?...

Anderson : I won't let you hurt them anymore! HENSHIN!

Build : Ore wa Kamen Rider Build da!

BUILD FIRST DEBUT!

SEQUENCE YES! PRECURE 5 GOGO!CHAPTER TWO :

WARRIOR OF HOPE AND RIDER WHO PASSING BY

COMING SOON


	2. SEQUENCE 1 CH2

SEQUENCE : YES! PRECURE 5 GO! GO!

CHAPTER TWO : WARRIORS OF HOPE AND RIDER WHO PASSING BY

ANDERSON POV

The sunlight shaded into my eyes and force me to wake up.

"Ugh...hm?...where am I now?..."

Uh...looks like I was rayshift to here already huh? I just realized that I woke up in the park. So I decided to walk out of park and look around the city.

TWO HOURS LATER...

(SPONGEBOB THEME)

I walk around the shopping zone and I see a cafe shop. I see the paper beside the cafe door.

(PART TIME WANTED. WAITER WANTED GOOD INCOME ALSO TEMPORARY ACCOMMODATION. GET INSIDE THE CAFE TO ASK MORE INFORMATION)

"Heh?...interesting...just be a waiter huh?...It's very good that I will have somewhere to live for now...okay..."

I decided to walk inside the cafe to meet owner of this cafe. As I walk in I think I saw the owner already. Yellow shirt with an apron blue jeans. He's kinda cool. but I can look in his eyes and says that he's...DIFFERENT...Is he?...gay???...or I'm wrong...

"Oh! Welcome to my cafe William's sir. How can I help you?" Owner greeted me

"Uh...I want to ask you about be a part-timer here..."

"WHOA! Of course! please sit down here my friend."

"A...alright..." He seems so excited about that eh?...Well whatever... "So...I want to work a part-time here and somewhere to live to. Is it okay with you?

"Of course there's no problem with that, are you a foreigner right?"

"Yes I am...oh! where are my manners. My name is Anderson Cole. Nice to meet you Owner

"Please don't call me owner...just William. I'm counting on you my friend."

After that William told me to come back at night to disscuss where I would stay. So now I can continue to walk around the town.

"Ooh...nice Clock tower there...eh?

Is that?..."

At the top of the clock tower I saw a girl with magenta hair and brown hair boy and black mysterious man try to catch them. But those two jump out of the clock tower. When they almost hit the surface, I heard sound of POOF! and saw some smoke around them and floating.

After that I watch in awe big orange wings out of that smoke. The big orange bird?...flew up in the air with high speed.

Yes...I know them...It's the scene that Nozomi and Syrup tried to get away from Scrop of Eternal group.

Now the other girls followed to catch up. I have to head there too...but how...

"Hm? what's with my phone...oh don't tell me..." I press and set the phone and threw up in the air.

 **BUILD CHANGE!!!**

As I thought...THIS...IS...AWSOME!!!!!"

My phone can change into a bike just like in Build. So I hop up and rev the engine and ride to the where that those two landed.

THE HILLS SOMEWHERE NEAR THE TOWN / EVENING

THIRD PERSON POV

"Alright don't made me waste of time! give me The Rose Pact!"

Scorp Demand at the Precure the rose pact. that time Anderson also got here in time and hide behind bushes.

"No! I won't let you have this Rose Pact! We've been already promised to

Flora-san to go to the Cure Rose Garden together! And you are the one who made Syrup like this...I will not forgive you!"

Nozomi countered back at Scorp. that was sure she won't give him The Rose Pact. And that made him piss off.

"Well that made me no choice but to get that from you with forces..." Scorp said and transform him self into demonic form

ANDERSON POV

" _Well that's not good at all...what should I do now...eh?...what is that?"_

As I look up I saw a big rainbow butterfly flying slowly towards girls and split itself into five and fly into thier hands. and give them Cure Mo.

"This is..." Nozomi look at Cure Mo in awe.

"Our new power..." Karen said

"The power...of light." Rin commented

"This power...I can feel it!" Urara said

"Yes...it feels like a little reunion right?" Komachi giggles

Nozomi looks at Scorp with determination.

"Minna...ikuyo!" (Let's go! everyone!)

"YES!"

 ** _"PRECURE! METAM_** ** _ORPHOSE!!!_**

The light spark up with Cure Mo and ready for transformation.

"Argh!! what is that light!!?" Scorp watch in shocked.

As the light died down, girls are in Precure form already.

 ** _"The great power of hope, Cure Dream!"_**

 ** _"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"_**

 ** _"The effervescence of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!"_**

 ** _"The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"_** ** _"The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"_** ** _"The power of hope and the lights of the future!"_** ** _"Five hearts flap their wings to magnificence!"_** ** _"Yes! Precure 5!"_** _"Hell yeah! Here comes Precure!"_ I whispered with excitement. They finally came back now...Precures warriors of hope.

And then they started fighting. That fight was so fierce that almost like DBZ! Uh...It's not that much...really...

"ARGH!! Dammit! Have go back to report this..."

Ah! he dissappeared...They seems safe now eh? Right...I think should go-

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

WHAT THE HECK!!?

Now...I think I saw something that I don't want to see here...A SMASH...Yes...a Smash that The Faust make. They force Nebula Gas into people and turn into a monster...I think this one here is Strong Smash.

Not only me who see and shocked at this...Precures too also they see a monster that they never met before.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

"What monster...is that?" Karen said

"I don't know...but whatever it is we can't let him go inside the town! Let's go!" Nozomi Repiled back.

"YES!"

And the fight continues again but this time...they can't take down a smash this time...It's too strong for them!...I can't take this anymore...

THIRD PERSON POV

"No way...It can't be..." Cure Aqua said

"He's...too strong...But...I can't give up!"

Cure Dream charges at smash again.

"DREAM!! Run away coco! You can't beat him coco!!" Coco shouted and tries to stop her but

And as the same result...All of her attack are too weak and be countered. Strong Smash pinned Dream to the ground and ready the final blow As she can't move and close her eyes.

" _Everyone...*sob*...I'm sorry..."_

Everyone watch in shocked with tears in thier eyes. They think they lost Cure Dream now. As the dust dissappear They shocked even more that the place where Cure dream was now have nothing but crater

 **TWO MINUTES EARLIER**

ANDERSON POV

" _Dammit! I have to help_ _them somehow...but how am I suppose to do...eh?...oh god..."_

I immediately alerted when I see Cure Dream was pinned to the ground by a Smash and ready to finish her off

 _"Ahhh! It can't be help then!"_

I shake Rabbit fullbottle and dash towards them. Give a Smash a kick and carried her away from it and carry her in bridal style.

when the dust clear everyone shocked when they see me as a mysterious man can save a legendary warrior from a monster.

"Fancy that meeting you here...Cure Dream...no...Nozomi-chan.."

I greet her with a smile. This is the first time I see Nozomi-chan this close. But she still don't know who I am...

"H...how can you do that?..."

"Well...It's a secret milady..."

I said that and winked at her...WTF??? When I am being such a Casnova here...and I look at her again SHE JUST BLUSHED AT WHAT I SAID JUST LIKE THAT!? WHAAATT!?

"Can you...*blushes*...put me down?..."

"OH!...S..sorry..."

I gently put her down and look at a Smash that still berserk at the ground.

"He's too strong...I can't beat him by my self..."

I agree with that...and I look at the others. They still not in that condition to fight...well...that can't be help...

"You stay here...I'll handle this..."

"W-wait!...You'll get yourself hurt! I'm can do this."

But you can't even stand, you know that...*sigh* I forgot that she's so stubborn...

"Hey..." I hold her hands "I promised I'm gonna be okay...If I got beaten I will stand up. _To protect something important...I will rise up as many times as necessary... That's the Build that we created..._ "

After I said that Nozomi held my hands back in response and squeeze tightly and look at me with worried face for a few seconds I let her hands go and face a Smash again.

"I will not let you have your way! I will protect this world and Everyone!"

And then I put my Build Driver and attach to my waist.

"Saa...jiken no hajime yo ka?..."

I shake my Rabbit Tank fullbottles and set into my Driver.

 **RABBIT!**

 **TANK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Standby tune playing loop. I slowly roll my lever and then set of armors appear in front and behind of me

 **ARE YOU READY!?~~**

"HENSHIN!!!

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT! TANK! YEAHH!~~~**

THIRD PERSON POV

(PLAYING : BE THE ONE / PANDORA FEAT. BEVERLY)

Precures watch with an awe watching Anderson transform into Build.

"Rabbit and Tank?" Cure Rouge confused

"Are those can really match?"

Cure Lemonade asked.

"I think that's not the point you two..." Cure Aqua answered.

"Ehehe...I think so..." Cure mint Agreed.

Nozomi widened her eyes as she watched Anderson transform. She didn't know that her savior can be this strong.

"Anata wa...dare?" (Who...are you?)

Anderson smile in his mask and chuckle

"Well...I can't say that I'm just a passing through Kamen rider..."

"Ore wa...Kamen Rider Build da!"

( I'm Kamen Rider Build!)

"Kamen Rider...Build..." Nozomi thinking his name and snap at the flashback

 _"I promised I'm gonna be okay...If I got beaten I will stand up. To protect something important...I will rise up as many times as necessary... That's the Build that we created..."_

As she remember that quote. Her tears began to flood in her eyes, because that mysterious man promise her to protect everyone.

Saa...ikuzo! Shori no hozoku wa kimatta!

(Alright...Let's do this! The law of victory has been set!)

 **(Kono mama aruki tsuzuketeiru)**

Build charges at Strong Smash and land his first kick at Smash and sent him flew away.

 **(Kon'ya mo maasugu Hitori no ashiato tadotte...)**

Build uses his Rabbit side to increase his speed and use Tank side to attack.

A few of punches and kicks Strong Smash began to berserk again.

 **(Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

 **Dokoka de matteru Egao tayasazuni**

 **There you will...)**

A smash charges at Build again. But he countered with Drill Crusher that he just spawned.

Precures and the others are surprised that only him alone can fight with that monster so well.

"What is that power rup? Is that a power of Precure too rup?" Syrup asked

"We don't know coco...but I think this power is as strong as precure coco." Coco answered

Nozomi now her eyes locked on Kamen rider who is shaking the red bottle and place it on the Drill like sword

"Sugoi..." (Wow...)

 **(Be The One, Be The One All right! Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara)**

 **RABBIT!**

 **READY~~ GO!!**

 **VORTEX BREAK!!!**

Build charge the Drill crusher and slashed at Strong Smash. That attack made him rolled on the ground.

Build look at the Smash and guess it reach the critical damage. So he decided to finish it.

 **(Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime**

 **Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware)**

"This will finish it..." Build said and roll the lever of his Driver again. Ready for finisher.

 **READY?~~~ GO!!!**

Build runs back and dive the hole. Suddenly...a white chart appeared and locked a Smash for not going anywhere.

 **VORTEX FINISH!!! YEAH!!!!**

Build jump up from the hole and Rider kick at Smash directly. After that Strong Smash exploded.

 **Be The One, Be The Lights**

 **Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo!)**

After the expolsion there still have the Smash corpse. Build put the empty bottle and absorb the smash into the bottle.

 **(SONGS ENDED)**

Build puts the Smash bottle back in Fullbottle holder and realize that Precure and the others stared at him.

He sigh and pull two bottles out of driver and revert back to civilian form

"So...I have to explain you guys every last detail right?" Anderson asked.

They noded.

"Haaaaahhh...Saiyak da!..."

( This is terrible...)

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER OF Story of Legend : Birth of time traveler**

Anderson : I will going to Cure Rose Garden with you guys...

Coco (human) : Please! Lend us your powers.

 **Rider and Precure cooperated.**

Scrop : I WILL HAVE THAT ROSE PACT! GET THEM HOSHINA!!

Coco : It's my fault...that you have to be Precure again coco...

Cure Dream : It's not your fault Coco...

I'm also glad to meet you again...

 **Coco's Desperation.**

Nozomi : If you really came from another world...then why don't you live yours?

Anderson : That World was rejected me now Nozomi-chan...I can't live in that world now...

Nozomi hugs him*

 **The poor Time Traveler's Confession**

 **SEQUENCE YES! PRECURE 5 GOGO!CHAPTER THREE :**

 **PAINFUL REUNION BETWEEN YOU AND ME**

 **COMING SOON**


	3. SEQUENCE 1 CH3

**SEQUENCE YES! PRECURE 5 GOGO!** **CHAPTER THREE : PAINFUL REUNION BETWEEN YOU AND ME**

ANDERSON POV

"Ahh~~~I'm beat today..."

My goodness...today really have a lot of things happended...I can't even get up after drop myself into the bed. But tomorrow I have to explain about me to girls huh?...

 _TWO HOURS AGO..._ _18.00 / Nuts_ _'s House_

 _"So! tell us! Who are you?" Rin demanded to me._ _"Whoa! whoa! Calm down woman...There's no need to rush, cuz I will meet you guys here tomorrow anyway."_ _"R...really?...Will we meet you again?" Nozomi asked me._ _"Of course Milady...we will... *wink and smile at her*_ _*blushed* "Ha...hai..."_ _Goddammit...I did that again...And here comes her blush! Well...I want to tease her since I watch her on TV. Also I didn't know myself anymore that I'm Casnova or a Jerk..._

PRESENT 20.00 / WILLIAM'S CAFE

ANDERSON POV

So...that's it...I have to go there to meet and explain about me tomorrow...

"Talk about my powers..."

I pick a white fullbottle that sitting on the lamp table. I still don't know how can I purify this...I didn't have a mysterious Bangle like Misora had.

"WHOA-WHAT!!?"

I tried to shake the bottle but the bottle make a small exploded and turn into dust. Lucky that I was not injured.

"Oh...god...Saiyak da..."

animation tears flow*

"ANDY!! ARE YOU UP THERE!? CAN YOU COME DOWN FOR A BIT!?"

"OKAY WILLIAM WAIT FOR A SEC!!"

Did something happend down there? William just call me to get to downstair. When I walk into the customer room I asked him.

"What is it William?" I asked him.

"Well...There's a parcel for ya."

"A parcel to me?"

William point his finger at the big box on the table. I wonder who sent a big parcel to me. People in this world didn't know me too much did they?

"Well, If you don't have problem, I leave this shop to you. See you in the morning."

"Good night Will."

William walks to his home and take a night shift in this cafe. Well...I have to live here anyway...

"Right! let's see what is in this box that sent to me then."

I began to rip off the parcel cover that cover the box. I'm kinda surprised that I found out that is a suitcase.

A black long suitcase that can put a Sniper Rifle inside. And on top of the suitcase have a Build Logo on it.

I dumbfounded who sent to me. I quickly open the suitcase.

"Holy...shit..."

Inside that suitcase have **Pandora Box's Pannel** that have all of Fullbottles and also **RabbitTank Sparkling** **Can** And **RabbitRabbit** , **TankTank** **Fullbottles** also with the most equipment that I scariest to use it If I become Build... **HAZARD TRIGGER**...

But most all of them seems like a stones. I can't use like that...

"Oh...is that?..."

I glance at the note in the parcel box. And I take a look at this letter.

 _Dear Anderson_

 _I think I can sense your power in that singularity now. Congratulations then...for Rayshift safety..._

 _For the main mission, we still don't know what we will face with. But you have to go with Precures for now send them to The Cure Rose Garden and prevent them from The Eternal..._

 _About your powers...Even if you find a Smash you can't purify them because you don't have that power like Misora. So if you find them DESTROY THEM ONLY._

 _Also I asked Sento to duplicate the bottles and equipment and sent them for you. But one problem is with they have to sent to you have to across dimension only, and Time in Space is unstable. So they will Petrified before it sent to you._

 _But don't worry...Those equipment will be back in normal state soon..._

 _So that's it. I send the starter for you now...Use them wisely..._

 _Kadoya Tsukasa_

 _P.S. Actually...In the Pannel have two pairs of bottle that still not petrified._ _Just check them carefully._

"Hm...So I cannot use it until the time comes right?"

I checked pannels but I can see those are not pertified yet. As I pull them out of Pannel.

The first pair of bottles are Light Blue and Brown bottles and second pair are orange and gray one

"Gorilla Diamond and Hawk Gatling...What a good start..."

After I checked all of my stuff. I move Pannels and bottles into my room and go to bed. I will have many things to do tomorrow...

NEXT DAY / MORNING 9.00 / WILLIAM'S

"Andy! Here you go! 2 Double shot expresso."

"On it!"

Talk about my work here...William's cafe is not that big and not crowded just a small cafe that people can drink coffee and take a chill in. So problem about no customer there's no problem with that but also the customer keep coming in...

AFTERNOON 15.00 / WILLIAMS

"Okay! that's it for today. You can rest for the day now." William said to me

"Okay, I'm going for a walk then."

"Good luck~~"

After I finished my work. I walk to the Nuts's cafe. I think they just finish the school...

 _"But...I think I don't have to go that far now..."_

Nozomi sees me and wave her hand for tell me to come here. I quickly follow them.

"Good evening...um..."

She stuttered because doesn't know my name isn't she?

"Oh well where are my manners...I'm Anderson Cole. Just call me Andy ok?"

"Hai! Sempai!" Nozomi greeted back with a smile on her face. That also made the others giggles. But...Sempai??? Well~~Not bad for me.

"So Andy-san. Could you tell us who you really are?" Nuts in human form asked me.

"Well I have to say that I'm NOT FROM THIS WORLD then..."

"WHAT!?"

Everyone exclaimed with shocked on thier face. It's not strange for me really.

Now everyone want me to continue now...

"I still don't know what are my objective here. I just know if this situation continue like this, It would be bad for us all."

"But the only thing I know...and want to do it...*bows to them* Please...let me go to the Cure Rose Garden with you. Let me join to the forces please..."

They be silent for a few seconds. Finally the one who break the silent is Nozomi.

"Of course! It would be more fun to have more people to go. And I think hero like Sempai, Flora-san will say okay to him."

Goodness Nozomi-chan...You gonna make me cry...And also everyone else noded to me and smile.

"Saiyak da...you're kind to everyone aren't you?" I said to her

"Ehehe...So! let's go to libary then everyone."

While we were walking to the school libary. I explianed them about Rider System of Kamen Rider Build.

That took me ten minutes about that explanation but they still don't get about one thing.

"What thing would be the Best Match with the other Anderson-san" Urara asked me about Best Match.

"Well...my theory is Organic things and Inorganic things. Just like Rabbit and Tank."

"How can those two supposed to match? I don't get it." Rin commented

"Beats me...I also don't know about that."

SCHOOL LIBRARY / 15.00

ANDERSON POV

I entered the library with Nozomi to meet Coco, while the other three waiting outside.

"Here you really are Cocoda-Sensei..."

I recall him his teacher name he look at me but he can't look at Nozomi...I kinda know from the other girls gossip that it's been all day now that these two want to meet each other. But now Coco can't look at Nozomi...Don't tell me...

"Hm...These books are pretty good..."

Nozomi and Coco surprised that sound nearby. Scorp look at library books.

"They seems so valuable...but I can come back later for those."

And now his eyes locked on to us like a predator.

"For now...Give me that Rose Pact!"

"I won't let this one into your hands! You just force us and put into that collection!"

Coco shouted back at Scorp to not send him Rose Pact.

"Well...I will not care the way I will do to you then..."

He put out the Hoshina Core and throw at the bookshelf.

"COME ON OUT! HOSHINA!"

The bookshelf coming bigger and become monster. Bookshelf Hoshina...

 _"Goddamn...huge as always..."_

I whispered as I watch the size of Hoshina myself today...That's friggin huge!!!

"I WILL HAVE THAT ROSE PACT! GET THEM HOSHINA!!"

Scorp commanded and Hoshina stomp the floor to make a mini earthquake.

With make us loose balance and Coco forcefully return to his form.

"Nozomi!"

Well now...the other girls just came in time...Let them take the spotlight then...

THIRD PERSON POV

 **"PRECURE! METAMORPHOSE!!!"**

The light spark up with Cure Mo and ready for transformation.

As the light died down, girls are in Precure form ready to fight.

 **"The great power of hope, Cure Dream!"**

 **"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"**

 **"The effervescence of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!"**

 **"The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"**

 **"The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"**

 **"The power of hope and the lights of the future!"**

 **"Five hearts flap their wings to magnificence!"**

 **"Yes! Precure 5!"**

"Damn Precures...Hoshina! Dispose them!!"

"HOSHINA!!"

Hoshina shoot a swarm of books to attack. Girls can doged them but they also can't land a hit on Hoshina yet.

"Cure Dream...I'm sorry Coco.." Coco said

"Eh? why did you apologize?" Dream confused

"It's my fault that you have to become a precure again coco...You should have to live in peaceful life coco..."

 _"I knew it...so you've been stress for a long time with this problem? Don't be like me Coco..."_ Anderson think.

"Coco...It's not your fault...I'm actually fine with this...You don't have to worry about me okay? We're friends if we have problem we can solve this together. And also...I'm glad that I meet you again Coco."

"Dream..." Coco can't say anything more

ANDERSON POV

As I watch the confession, I saw Hoshina tried to attack those two. I shake my Tank Fullbottle and slide to its legs made Hosina lost its balance and fall on the ground.

"You don't have to be afraid to call your friends for some help Coco."

Coco looks at me.

"Don't be like me that you have to be alone...YOU'RE NOT!...you have your world...you have your kingdom. Don't afraid to call for help If you can't take it!"

Hoshina stands up again and looks at me. I put out of my Build Driver and attach to my waist.

"Have to get rid those goddamn books...Then so be it!"

I shakes gray and orange Fullbottles and put into The Driver.

 **TAKA!**

 **GATLING!**

 **BEST MATCH!!**

After a few seconds of standby tune I roll the lever.

 **ARE YOU READY!?~~~**

HENSHIN!!"

 **TENKUU NO ABARENBOU! HAWK GATLING! YEAH!!!**

"He changed his color!?" Cure Rouge surprised.

"Hawk and Gatling...That should make sense I think..." Cure Lemonade commented.

Build spawn his HawkGatlinger in his hand and readied his wings and flew with high speed.

Hoshina tried to shoot books at Build but it can't catch him because of his speed.

"Time to end this!" Build began to roll his HawkGatlinger

 **TEN! TWENTY! THIRTY! FORTY! FIFTY! SIXTY! SEVENTY! EIGHTY! NINETY!**

 **ONE HUNDRED! FULL BULLET!!!**

Build shoot his Full Bullet at Hoshina made its damage reach to critical. I called Cure Dream to finish it.

"Dream!"

"Right!"

Cure Dream cross her arms to her chest and charge power tackle at Hoshina.

 **"PRECURE! SHOOTING STARS!!!"**

Cure dream finished her attack at Hoshina directly. That made Hoshina Core break and dissapeared, become a normal bookshelf as normal.

As Build watch Dream finish Hoshina. Suddenly, Scorp appear in front of and attack Build in his Demonic form.

"Who the hell are you!? You are not legendary warrior! How dare you!!"

"I will answer your question then."

Build said as he shakes two new bottles.

"I am the one who gonna kick your ass!"

 **GORILLA!**

 **DIAMOND!**

 **BEST MATCH!!!**

 **ARE YOU READY!?~~~**

"BUILD UP!!!"

 **KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER!!! GORILLAMOND! YEAHH!!**

Scorp pissed off and charge a dark orb and ready to shoot at Build that he roll the lever of his driver.

 **READY?~~ GO!!**

 **VORTEX FINISH!!! YEAHH!!!**

Scorp shot his Dark Orb towards Build but Build use his Diamond side block the orb and transform into mountain of diamonds.

"Eat this!" Build uses his Gorilla knuckle punch at Diamonds make them flying towards Scorp like a bullets.

"ARRRGH!!! Seems I have to let you go for now..."

And...he dissapeared...

AT NIGHT 20.00 / NUTS'S HOUSE

ANDERSON POV

After the action at library. Precures can snapshot a Palmins, that can find four kings but this is still not the one we want.

And we have dinner at Nut's House.

But I go to the rooftop, leave them have fun downside.

 _"This world can actually be a peaceful one...not just like mine..."_

"Sempai?"

I quickly turn around and find the source of the sound. That is Nozomi

"So it's you...what is it?" I asked her

"I want to talk to you..."

"Oh yeah! what do you want to talk about Milady?"

She silenced for a second and asked me an unexpected question...

"It's about your word that you said to Coco...That moment I can see your eyes...Eyes that full of rages...

What happened to your world?

If you really came from another world why don't you live yours?"

I clenched my fist as those question shot into me...I think I have no choice...

"Yes...I think it's not fair for me that been rejected from that world...My parents died before me...everyone stay out of me. No one can be friends with me...If I can die...I want to die that time...I have no purpose to live there...The world I live was rejected me and hate me now Nozomi-chan...But if I have chance...I wnat to start over again..."

As I completed my words Nozomi run and hug me tightly and sobbed against my chest.

"...*sob*...I'm sorry...Sempai...*sob*...I'm here now...You don't have to be alone now..."

"Thank you Nozomi-chan...Please don't cry for me that much...Just don't be like me that's all..."

Hah...I think this will be a long long night...

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER OF Story of Legend : Birth of time traveler**

Anderson : So...Urara-san will go to the way of actress huh?

Nozomi : Yes! She will go for audition tomorrow!

 **Urara's path of Actress**

Nozomi : EH!? Urara-san forgot her script here!!

Rin : Syrup! please! Send this script to Urara-san.

Syrup : Jeez! Why I have to do this!?

Scrop : That deliver looks hard for you...Let me take that then...

Anderson blocked Scrop from taking a script from Syrup*

Anderson : Oi! Just go there and send to her already! You Jackass!

 **Syrup and script deliver**

Urara : That is my turn now...

Anderson : That is not just a normal script...It has our feelings in there!

ALL OF IT!!

Urara : I think I can decide now...The thing I am going to do!

 **Urara's decision**

 **SEQUENCE : YES! PRECURE 5 GOGO!CHAPTER FOUR : URARA'S AUDITION THE SCRIPT THAT FULL OF FEELINGS**

 **COMING SOON**


	4. UPDATES & EXTRAS

**Hey guys! TDSTEntertainer here**

 **It's been for 3 chapters now that I keep writing only and didn' greet you guys Readers.**

 **Actually, I'm kinda surprised...** **I did't think this story will be in such a attention like this LOL. Well...I don't know how to say...But I like these two series collied together, and I want to express this story...my story to you guys. Because of that reason, I will finish My First Ever story even you like or not.**

 **Alright! About my story. I want to ask you guys two questions. I want you guys help me.**

 **The first is...Are you guys so Fixed about Special Names that much? like thier epuipment and finishers...I can improve that point if you want to.**

 **Second is...How do you guys want me to make endings? Two choice.**

 **\- Short story end Storyline will be like Kamen Rider Decade. A few chapters and go to another world.**

 **\- Complete End I will follow Precures storylines and episodes as much as I can and end with that world** **(Include The Movie)**

 **Which one is your Idea? Or you have a better one, Comment and Rewiew in Comment section. I appreciated every comments.**

 **The last thing is Thank you everyone for coming in and read my fiction every Favourite, Follow and comments mean a lot to me.**

 **And If my spell are terrible or bad grammar. I really apologize at this.**

 **Also I do not own Precure Series and Kamen Rider series.** **Please Support The Official Release.**

 **That's it I want to say for now.** **I'll leave The Extra Preview down there then...See you again in next chapter**

 **TDSTEnter. _Out_**

 **EXTRA PREVIEW**

??? : Well done ladies and gent

Anderson : Who are you?

??? : No matter who I am...But thanks to you all to made my plan easier...

 **BAT!**

everyone gasp*

Anderson : Th...that can't be!...

Cure Lemonade : Fullbottle!...

??? : **JOUKETSU** **...(VAPORIZE...)**

 **MIST MATCH!**

 **BAT...B-B-BAT...**

 **FIRE!!!**

Cure Dream : Another...Kamen Rider...

Anderson : *gritted his teeth*

Night Rogue...

 **Entering Night Rogue.**

 **SEQUENCE : YES! PRECURE 5 GOGO!CHAPTER FOUR.**

 **COMING SOON**


	5. SEQUENCE 1 CH4

**SEQUENCE : YES! PRECURE 5 GOGO!CHAPTER FOUR : SCRIPT THAT FULL WITH FEELINGS. UNEXPECTED** **ENEMY**

 **10.00 AM. / NUTS'S HOUSE**

 **ANDERSON POV**

 _"Please...let me go...no matter how you tried to stop me...I have to go!"_

 _"Everyone wait for me...I have to go and follow my dream!"_

"Urara-san!" Karen called her

"Yes! where I have to correct?"

I come to Nuts's house today because it's my day off. When I go to upstairs I see Urara speak...her script?...and the others recall her back to correct her speech.

"So Coco...Urara-san practiced for her audition today?" I asked Coco.

"Yeah! The audition will starts in the afternoon, we still have time to practice her script until that time."

Hm...all I can do is watch huh?...

TWO HOURS LATER

"Urara-san! please come here for a minute!"

"Hai!"

I look at my watch, It's noon now...I think she ready now eh?

"Do your best! Urara-san" Nozomi cheered

"You can do this. I know you can." Rin said

"Thank you everyone...if I don't have you guys...I can't think I can go this far..."

"Hey everyone! I can sense Palmin is nearby here!"

"Eh!?"

Coco shouted to alert girls that he can sense Palmin is here somewhere.

"Let's find it! Maybe it will be the king."

All of us go out of the shop and looking for Palmin but he fly too fast so we can't snapshot. It take a few minutes Palmin flew away from us.

"Hot damn...did he eat something that made him so fast..."

I can't help but mutter because that Palmin was real fast.

"Everyone. I have to go to the audition now." Urara said before she go to the producer's car.

"Good luck Urara-san!" Rin said

"Do your best Urara-san" Nozomi said

After a few minutes Urara went to the audition we go back into the shop and go upstairs.

"Uh oh...girls...we're in trouble now..."

"What is it Anderson-san" Asked Karen.

I turned around to them and show a notebook in my hand.

"Urara-san forgot her script here..."

Everyone gasped in surprised because this script is very important to Urara.

"How can we send to her in a short time like this?" Rin asked us.

"Well...Ah!...Syrup!" Nozomi recall Syrup.

"WHAT!?"

"Please...just this once...deliver this script to Urara san-" Nozomi pleased him before he cut her off.

"No...I'm not accept any overtime work you know..."

Syrup immediately decline the request.

Can't you just get that book and send to her you jackass...

"Come on I know you're the fastest deliver here. Please...Just this once..."

"No is no...I know you got that..."

He still insist not to go huh? *sigh* Well...we have only way now...

"We have to go by ourselves now!

Let's go girls! We don't have time now!"

"OH!~~IT'S DECIDED!~~" Nozomi cheered and drag us out of the shop and that's even Syrup and go to the audition.

 **WHILE GO TO THE AUDITION**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Hey! Are you guys serious!? The audition dome is very far from here!" Syrup said.

"No matter how far it is...we have to send this script to Urara-san in time." Nozomi said.

"This script is filled with our feelings in it.

Million of practice, million of correction with our help...that made Urara-san here today!" Karen said

"Hn...I agree with that." Anderson agreed.

With those words made Syrup think how important that script to girls.

"Ah! Is that!?" Rin alerted

While running to the audition dome have someone appeared and get in the way.

"This is the farthest you can go Precures...Today I will get The Rose Pact from you!"

"Dammit! Scorp!" Anderson curses

"We're in a hurry...please don't get in our way..." Nozomi warned him.

"There's no way I can do that..."

Scorp said and put Hoshina Ball into the brick ground, and that made the Brick Hoshina appeared.

"Let's transform everyone!"

"Right!"

 **"PRECURE! METAMORPHOSE!!!"**

The light spark up with Cure Mo and ready for transformation.

As the light died down, girls are in Precure form ready to fight.

 **"The great power of hope, Cure Dream!"**

 **"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"**

 **"The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"**

 **"The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"**

After the transformation of four girls. Cure Dream gives Syrup a script.

"Syrup, please deliver this to Urara-san...

I beg you...please..."

After the begging of Cure Dream Syrup clenched his fist and take a book from her.

"Okay, you can count on me!" Syrup said with confident.

Scorp chuckled as he listen that Syrup will deliver a mail.

"You will deliver a mail? Don't make me laugh...You can't do it. Just give me over here."

"No I'll do it...I'm the fastest and the best deliver. There's no mail that I can't delivered, and you have nothing to do with it!"

Syrup takes a charge at Scorp to go through him.

 **RABBIT!**

 **R** **EADY~~GO!!**

 **VORTEX BREAK!!! YEAH!!!**

When Scorp about to catch Syrup, the red beam slash hit Scorp directly and sent him flew away

"Onorei!!! Kamen Rider!!!" Cursed Scorp

 **BUILD CHANGE!!!**

Anderson change his phone into a bike.

"Hop on! Syrup!"

"Okay! Thanks bro!"

 _"It's kinda strange that you call be bro Syrup..."_ Anderson wondered

"I leave the rest to you! Syrup! Sempai!" Said Cure Dream.

Anderson reved engine up and speed to the audition while precures start fighting with Scorp and Hoshina.

 **AUDITION DOME / 5 MINUTES BEFORE URARA'S QUEUE**

 **ANDERSON POV**

Me and Syrup go into the audition in time but we have only 5 minutes before Urara's turn.

"There's waiting room! hurry!"

"I Hope it's not time yet..." Syrup said

We open the door and get into the waiting room and saw Urara still sitting on her seat waiting for her turn.

"Urara!"

"Ah! Syrup! Anderson!"

She raised herself from her seat and meet us.

"Thank god we're catch up in time...Here...the transcript read it before you forget it." Syrup said.

"Thanks...but I don't have to read it anymore..." Urara answered

"Eh!? why?" Syrup confused

"I actually fully remembered the script...but the reason that I want this transcript book because this book is fill with everyone's feelings. Every advice are all in here."

Urara said while hugging the book. So this is the feeling of friends looks like.

When we send Urara to go audition we heard loud explosion noise. That made us alert especially Urara.

"What's happended out there?"

Oh god...she began to ask now...If she know she wil...

"Syrup, Anderson. What's happended with my friends?"

Both of us stay silent...that made her worried even more.

"Please!...Tell me what's going on?"

At last I can't take it...I told her what's happended while we're going here.

That made Urara's eyes widen when she knows that her friends in danger.

"You stay here and do what you do Urara. everyone counting on you."

"B-but-"

 ** _"Number Nine Kasugano Urara. Please go to Hall 1 to audition."_**

"Let's go Syrup!"

And that's her turn to go now...

Me and Syrup went out of the dome and about to regroup with Precures, but I stay at a bike and stares at the dome.

"Hey bro. What are you doing?"

 _Let's see what are you going to choose? Urara..._

 **AUDITION DOME / HALL 1 / URARA'S QUEUE**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Right now Urara goes to the hall to audition but her mood now is not that good. Now she is standing in front of comittees, shadowed her eyes.

"Kusagano-san...please..."

One of comittee gives a signal to Urara to start but she remained still, tears fell down to her cheeks.

"I can't..."

Comittee confused that she said a word that not in the script.

"I have to stand here and do what I dream of...Even I have to leave my friends?"

"Uh...Kusagano-san...all you say until now are not in the script..." Comittee said

"I can't take it...to see my friends get in danger! I'm truly sorry!!!"

After she said that. Urara dashed out of the hall and tried to regroup with the others.

"So this is what you choose huh? Urara..."

Anderson who wait along with Syrup asked Urara for a final answer.

"I've decided now...what I'm going to do...

I will not hesitate anymore!"

Anderson hear that he chuckled a bit and smile.

"And that was the correct answer...Syrup!"

Syrup change into his bird form and ready to aboard.

"Hop on you two!" Syrup said.

"Let's go and save the day. Urara." Anderson stretch his hand to her

"Hai!"

Urara catch his hand and climb to the back of Syrup and flew into the battlefield.

 **BATTLEZONE / CITY**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Meanwhile Precures that fight with Scorp are now on the ground because Scorp was overpowered.

"Alright...you should give up and give me The Rose Pact right now."

After his words Precures still remained silent.

"Hey...you think Syrup and Anderson will make it in time?"

Cure Rouge asked while she struggle to stand up, the others too.

"Of course...They will make it in time." Cure mint said.

"Syrup is the best deliver isn't he?...

I think that will easy for him"

Cure Aqua answered.

"Also...he has Anderson sempai too...I'm sure they can do it..." Cure Dream said.

"HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU TO GIVE UP!? WHY CAN YOU STAND UP EVERYTIME!?"

"Because they have something called _"Hope"_ you thief!"

Anderson said as he jump down from Syrup and land to the ground with Urara.

"Eh!? Urara-san!? How did you--" Cure dream confused.

"Chit-chat later then. Let's go! Urara!"

Anderson cut off and put the Build Driver attach to the waist and shake bottles.

Urara also prepare her Cure Mo.

 **LION!**

 **SOU** **JIKI!**

 **BEST MATCH!!!**

 **ARE YOU READY!~~~**

 **"PRECURE! METAMORPHORSE!!!"**

"HENSHIN!"

"The effervescence of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

 **TATEGAMI CYCLONE! LIONCLEANER!!! YEAH!!!**

"Everyone Let's go!" Anderson battle cry

"YES!"

Everyone take a charge at Brick Hoshina. Hoshina spin itself to counter, but Build use his Long Range Cleaner sucks Hoshina. And that made it loose its balance and fell down.

"Now! Lemonade!"

Build called Cure Lemonade who crossed her arms to take a finisher.

 **PRECURE! PRISM CHAIN!!!**

A long chain was shot towards Hoshina and stabbed to the core. That made Hoshina dissappeared.

"Tch! I have to write a report again huh?"

Scorp said and fall back to the HQ.

Back with Precures the other four asked Lemonade about her audition.

"So...How was your audition?" Cure Rouge asked.

"Um...about that I've decided to resign and come back to you girls." Said Cure Lemonade.

"Well Don't worry. we will try again next time! right? Sempai."

"What's wrong Sempai?"

Cure Dream asked Build for an agreement, but his attention was somewhere else...this take a few seconds. He points Long Range Cleaner at the bush.

"I know you're here...show yourself!"

Anderson demanded

clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*

"Bravo! Bravo! lady and gents."

The man in black cloak walk out of the bush and clap his hands.

"That was the show that I want to see all along, and that did not really let me down hahahaha..."

"I take that as a complement. Tell me

...Who are you?" Anderson asked

"Hm? well I'll give you a hint then...

 _"The cancer of the world"_...Is that clear?"

Anderson's eyes widen in horror because he know now who he is.

"Yo--You are _The Void..._ "

"No matter how much you guys know me...Just know one thing...You just make my plan easier..."

"What do you want? Are you with Eternal?" Cure Dream asked Void.

"Eternal? Oh! I get it...you mean that _Antique shop organization_? Nah...That's not my style."

"I'm not here to get Rose Pact from you Precures..."

Before he finished his sentence Void points at Anderson and grin devilishly.

"But I'm here for you...Kamen Rider Build..."

Precures surprised that this man didn't target thier Rose Pact. But target Anderson instead.

"What do you want from him rup!?"

Syrup asked in surprised.

"Well...I know that you have all Fullbottles...I want ALL OF THEM..."

That made Anderson shocked even more. Then his guess was right.

"Don't tell me!? You have **PANDORA BOX!?** "

" **Pandora...Box?..** " Cure Dream confused.

"Ding~ Ding~~ Correct! I have that. Because of that I have to collect all of Fullbottles to open **The Pandora Box**.

I will share this world and Palmier Kingdom THE SAME FATE LIKE THE MARS!!!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!!! I will not give you Fullbottles and I will not let you destroy the world! Remember that!

After listen Anderson words. Void laughed maniacally.

"HAHAHAHAHA...hah...That got me good...

Void put out the black strange gun and shake a bottle.

"Isn't that a Transteam Gun!?" Anderson shocked.

"Fullbottle...don't tell me.." Cure Dream wonder.

Void put a Fullbottle in the magazine of Transteam Gun

 **BAT!**

The rock style music theme standby play looping, He points the gun into the sky before he pull the trigger.

"JOUKETSU (VAPORIZE)"

 **MIST! MATCH!**

 **BAT! B--B--BAT!**

 **FIRE!!!**

As the mist almost disappeared, fireworks shoot out to clear the mist completely.

"Kamen Rider..." Precures said

" **Night Rogue!...** " Anderson mutter in rage.

After the transformation. Night Rogue put out his **Steam Blade** and ready to fight.

"Right...let's get this show on the road."

Night Rogue said and take a charge at Build.

"Everyone! stay out of this!" Said Build and also take a charge to Night Rogue.

The battle continues again between Night Rogue and Build. It seems Night Roguee was overpowered than Build. Night Rogue use his Steam Blade and leap behind Build and slashed and break his guard off and kick him fell on the ground.

"Sempai!" Cure Dream shout and run to him.

"Don't interfere!...this is my fight..."

Build shouted to stop Cure Dream for helping him. Night Rogue sighed as he watch that.

"Hey...you also knew right? You can't beat my **Hazard Level** and that show the difference between you and me..."

"..." Anderson stayed silent.

"No more words huh?...Well...let's finish this then..."

 **RIFLE MODE!**

Night Rogue combined his Steam Blade and Transteam gun into Rifle Mode and insert the bottle.

 **BAT!**

 **STEAM SHOT! BAT!**

Steam Shot finisher lands on Build directly and made him revert to civilian form with badly injured.

"Sempai! / Anderson! / Anderson-san!"

Night Rogue walks towards Anderson to collect his bottles but Precures get in his way.

"I won't let you pass no matter what!"

Cure Lemonade said and the others surround Night Rouge.

"Hah...This is boring...well, I let you go for now...I've got something to do..."

Night Rogue use Transteam Gun release fog cover himself and disappeared.

"Ah! he's gone..." Cure Rouge said.

"Sempai! Sempai! please stay awake!"

Cure Dream hug Anderson, her tears form in her eyes.

"Nozo...mi..." After his call his eyes closed completely

"Sempai! Hang in there! I'll get you heal!"

Cure Dream said as she saw him lost his concious.

"Nozomi, He just lost his concious. Let's go back to the shop and get him heal."

Coco said and call Nuts to help him carry Anderson go back at the shop.

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER OF Story of Legend : Birth of time traveler**

Nuts : We've got King Doughnuts!

King Doughnuts : I will not accept you guys to save the kingdom Donna!

Urara : He's kinda noisy isn't he? ehehe...

 **King Doughnuts awaken.**

Anderson : What am I supposed to do now? I don't know anymore...

William : You should knew already...everything...

Anderson : Are you serious? How could you...

Blood Stalk : I just want to watch you grow...that's all.

The other thing is _The another one is coming..._

 **Anderson's desperation and William's true Identity.**

Anderson : Why did you have to go that far for me...I don't get it...

Nozomi : You don't have to be alone...You didn't do alone...you have Rin-chan, Urara-san, Komachi-san,

Karen-san...especially... _Me_...by your side.

 **Nozomi's confession**

 **SEQUENCE : YES! PRECURE 5 GOGO!CHAPTER FIVE : NOISY KING AWAKENED THE MEANINGS OF HERO**

 **COMING SOON**


	6. SEQUENCE 1 CH5

**_Hello guys TDSTenter here_** ** _Before we get into a story, I have to REALLY APOLOGIZE that I let you guys wait for so long. I have to clear my collegue first. But don't worry...I will upload as fast as can._**

 ** _And another good new is I will plan about Another Story to write. This story will around about FATE GRAND ORDER and KAMEN RIDER. The story will be upload around May. Stay tuned for it._**

 ** _Okay, Let's get to the story!_**

 _ **TDST** **enter Out.**_

 **SEQUENCE : YES! PRECURE 5 GOGO!CHAPTER FIVE : NOISY KING AWAKENED , THE MEANINGS OF HERO**

 **THE NEXT DAY AFTER THE BATTLE**

 **NUTTS'S HOUSE / 07.30 AM.**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Today at Nuts's house. Nozomi and Rin are on thier way to there to prepare the grand re-openning. But they yawn a bit because of sleepy in the morning.

"Rin-chan, you seems tired today."

Said Nozomi as she sees her friend yawning.

"Well I just stayed up late yesterday..."

Rin answered.

"Eh!? Then why don't you stayin at home today instead?"

"Well I just can't...don't you agree? Today is the grand re-openning of Nutts's house..."

"Well...If you say so..." Said Nozomi while she was yawning too.

"How about you then?...maybe you yawn more than me..." Rin asked her back.

"Well about that...I stayed late at Nutts's house..."

"Oh! I saw that you was the last person there last night. What did you do there?"

After Rin asked Nozomi that question. Nozomi's smile immediately disappeared and form a sad face.

"Ha...I get it...you worried about _Him_ right?" Rin asked her like she read her mind.

"Yeah...that's correct...I want to watch him until he fully recovered."

Nozomi answered with a worried on her face. They know what Night Rogue did to Anderson yesterday. Now he was injured and he want to rest for a while.

While two girl walk almost to the shop. Syrup runs with his full speed from nowhere to them.

"Good morning Syrup! Did you not sleep well also? You should not do that..."

Nozomi changed her mood and greet Syrup.

"Heck no! I just ran from Palmier Kingdom to here for send Milk's mail to you...Whoa! what is that!?"

Syrup and two girls watch in surprised. The light in the Nutts's house was illuminated inside, They run into the shop and regroup with the others.

"Urara-san!" Nozomi called Urara.

"Nozomi-san! Rose Pact is responding, something will appear!"

"Wow...I want to know what will happend next~~" Komachi said.

"This light...Don't tell me!?" Nuts shocked.

The light from Rose Pact died down and make yellow bubble of barrier and land on the table. As the barrier disappeared, It shows them a little blue dragon with a crown and a cape standing in front of them.

"K--King Donuts!"

Coco said in shocked as he saw a king from another kingdom that was attacked from Eternal but still alive.

"Haahh~~So this is King Donuts!" Komachi said with a smile.

"Hello! King Donuts! My name is Yumehara Nozomi. I'm glad to meet yo--"

"KORAA!!! (HEY!!!) Don't look at me this close Donna! Don't you know it's very rude Donna!"

King Donuts start with a shout to them. That made someone who still sleeping starting to wake up.

"Please calm down King Donuts! We're here to save you!" Nuts said.

"Are you guys with Eternal Donna!? Somebody! Somebody Show yourself Donna!" King Donuts still misunderstanding.

"Ah...It's not like that, King Donuts"

Coco said as he and Nuts turn themselves into true form and salute him.

"I'm Coco and Nuts from Palmier kingdom Coco" said Coco

"Prince Coco and Prince Nuts!?"

"I'm glad that you oka--"

"It's all your fault Donna!!!" King Donuts shouted.

"Coco!?"

"It's because you took part in ceremony that I was attacked Donna!"

"Our most apologizes Coco..."

After Coco and Nutts's apologize. Rin suddenly yawning, that made King Donuts glance at her.

"You! To go so far as yawning when I have something important to say, your etiquette is completely acceptable Donna!"

"Man...he is annoying..." Syrup mutters.

"Listen, It's not the time to talk nonsense with you Donna!"

"I don't think he's very peaceful king..."

Urara whisper to Rin.

"I have to return to my kingdom Donna! My citizens are waiting for me Donna!"

"Please don't go Nuts"

Nuts tried to stop King Donuts for return to his kingdom. As King Donuts tried to jump out of the table, his face meet the barrier of the Rose Pact directly. that made him passed away.

TEN MINUTES LATER

AFTER THE AWAKEN OF KING DONUTS

ANDERSON POV

"Ugh...hah...hm? This place is..."

Is this Nutts's house isn't it? So I passed out yesterday until now? I guess they bring me here to get recover.

"But...what is that sound that I heard all ten minutes."

"Must I be contained in such a small place!? Release me at once Donna!"

"Living room?"

I get up and find the source of the annoying sound. And I found Nozomi and others, also with a little blue dragon with a crown. I guess that's King Donuts. One of the four kings who is the most mouthful...

"Y--You'll be get out until you fully recovered Nuts. Until then Rose Pact will protect you Nuts." Nuts tried to explain.

"What are you talking about Donna! Look at me! I'm completely healthy Donna!"

King Donuts said and tried to move his body but fell down on the table in a few seconds later.

"A--are you alright?" Asked Karen.

"I feel dizzy Donna"

Said King Donuts and he tried to stand up again.

"Let me tell you some thing Donna! I still not really trust you all Donna!"

He said and this time he points at Coco and Nuts

"On top of that! You two can't protect your own kingdom, I can't acknowledge you as a ruler of Palmier Kingdam Donna!"

"Then what are you going to do then? Just sit back in your kingdom and be burned with your world?"

I said and walk into the room after I listen quietly for a while now. King Donuts look at me.

"Who are you? And what are you talking about Donna!?"

Nozomi instantly stand and walk towards me with a worried face.

"Sempai are you okay? Did you sleep well?"

Nozomi asked me I chuckle and smile at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. And thank you for staying with me at night Milady, but you don't have to do for me..."

"Sempai..."

As Coco sees me, he return to his human form and ready to ask me some question.

"What do you mean our world will be destroy Anderson? Could you tell us everything you know?"

"I will here and now...First off...you still remember **Night Rogue** right?"

I asked them about Night Rogue that attacked us yesterday. They knew except King Donuts.

"Who is Night Rouge Donna?"

"He also was a Kamen Rider just like me, but he is my enemy. And also this current Night Rogue was a different person I'm sure of it."

"Are you saying they have another Night Rogue!?" Coco surprised.

"No...It's not like that. I mean this Night Rouge is not in the correct **Universe**. His true Identity is **Void**."

"Void..." Nozomi mutters.

"They are darkness that infected the world. Maybe they didn't just have only one...but so many I guess."

"T--then what is the Void's plan then?"

Nuts asked me

"Well...In this world I think he want to open **The Pandora Box** to destroy the world..."

Everyone remain silent in shocked and confused, Then Nozomi asked me.

"Sempai, What is **Pandora Box**?"

" **Pandora Box** is a weapon that have so much power inside it. This **Pandora Box** cause the destruction on The Empire at Mars hundred years ago. Also...with The Earth..."

Everyone gasp in shocked again after the hear the last location that be destroyed by **Pandora Box**.

"If he really want to use this weapon to destroy our world. Then how are we going to stop it?" Asked Coco.

"First off. I guess he definitely not use Pandora Box in The Earth, He will use your land Coco. Palmier Kingdom or somewhere else."

Coco, Nuts and King Donuts gasp in shocked.

"What do you mean Nuts!? Why he have to use Pandora Box in our land Nuts!?"

"I think the reason is that Pandora Box is the one which belong to the original universe, its power is not enough to use here. so he have to go to Palmier Kingdom to use there."

"What will happend if Pandora Box has been opened?" Komachi asked me.

"The first thing will happend is... **Sky Wall**.

The base for building **Pandora Tower**.

If I have to calculate your land, Sky Wall will cover your four Kingdoms and also with Cure Rose Garden..."

This time girls gasped as they know thier destination will be blocked.

"Cure Rose Garden also!? That can't be!" Nozomi said in shocked

"And if he collect all Fullbottles **Pandora Tower** will finish constructing and cause Damage to that world. And also with The Earth too...If **Pandora Tower** finish at Palmier Kingdom, Pandora will Dulplicate Pandora Tower to the Earth and share the same fate..."

It's been ten minutes now that I finished explaining about Pandora Box to them. After they still quiet Coco start to break the silent.

"So all we have to do is stop Night Rogue to not let him finish Pandora Tower right?"

"Not _us_...just only me..." I said back

I can't...I can't let you guys get into this!

"Why? Sempai!? In this time we have to help--"

"I CAN'T LET YOU GUYS INVOLVED WITH THIS!!! YOU DON'T GET IT!?"

I hit the table hard and stand up. I clench my fist right now I don't know anymore...

"Why not? If we team up, we can stop him." Coco said to me.

"He's too strong for you guys! You can't beat him, Or even me!"

"B--but--" Nozomi starts but she was cut off by Anderson.

"Please guys I really don't want you all get involved...I don't want you be killed...Please understand me..."

As I finished talking I walk out of the shop and wander around the city.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"He looks so desperate..." Karen said.

"Yeah...and that's why I will not let him do it alone with that."

Said Nozomi with her worried face.

"So! Let's begin the shop openning shall we?" Karen ask them for change the subject.

Everybody agreed Karen but they saw Rin lay down on the sofa and asleep.

"We can go now...let Rin-chan sleep here okay?"

Nozomi whispers and after that. They go out and prepare shop flyers and give to people at the park.

 **12.00 AM / WILLIAM'S**

 **ANDERSON POV**

 _"No...It's not enough...this power...don't have enough to beat Night Rouge...How can I get stronger?..."_

I walked back to the William's to take a rest more. But situation become worse when I heard similar adjusted robotic sound.

"Yo! How have you been? Anderson..."

"The Fuck!? How could you!?--"

"Relax...I'm not here to fight you yet...Here. Just sit down there first. I'll explain it to ya."

The hell!? **Blood Stalk!** Why is he here!?

If this is real...I will have a big enemy right in front of me now...

"You want a coffee? Well, The reason I go out and do a part-time job is for making a coffee you know?"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Stalk sighed and cancel the transformation back into his civilian form.

"Man...You really don't know?...You're gonna make me cry..." Said William

"William!?"

What happended here!? William is Blood Stalk!...just...h--how?

"As you can see...That now I am Stalk...I have Bottle and also Transteam Gun. It's not that strange isn't it?"

"Just get to the point!...What do you want?" I asked him with a death glare.

"Isn't that obvious? I will watch you from here. Watch you stronger, watch you grow...and also Those Bottles of yours I will take them later."

"Did you think I will give them to you?"

William chuckled as I taunt him.

"Don't worry...I'm not mess up with you yet for now."

"So It can't avoid this fate eh? We have to clash each other someday..."

We keep silent for a minute and I start again.

"Then tell me William...How can I get stronger?"

"Hm...about that case...You have to find in your friends by yourself... _The Meaning of True Hero."_

 _"True Hero..."_

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE PARK**

 **ANDERSON POV**

 _"What is that kind of a hint William?"_ After I meet William who is Blood Stalk. I wanders around the park for thinking.

After a few minutes I saw the ball flew over my head and rolling in the forest. I quickly run to it, I think that would be kids's ball that they kicked too hard.

When I found the ball I saw Rin look for the ball just like me...But she seems looks tired.

"Rin?" I called her.

"Ah! Anderson. What are you doing here?"

"Just come to get the ball. But did you sleep well in the morning?"

I asked her because she still tired.

"Don't worry...I sleep enough...now excuse me then...I will continue go training."

 _"You're not good at lying do you?"_

I thought.

Rin said and she walks to pick the ball, but someone just pick before her first

"Are you tired?"

"Scorp!?"

Damn...always bad timing...I've got no choice eh?

" *yawning* Hurry give me Rose Pact and then I don't have to write a report anymore..."

 _"What is this!? A reunion of non-sleeping people club!?"_ This is ridiculous...

I almost can't take it..."Here. Take your ball back..."

Scorp put a Hoshina Core into a ball and throw up to the sky and transform into Ball Hoshina.

When me and Rin see Hoshina we prepare Cure Mo and Build Driver and Bottles.

"Seems you can't take a rest now Rin..."

"Hm! As if I want to."

 **LION!**

 **SOUJIKI!**

 **BEST MATCH**

 **ARE YOU READY!?~~~**

 **PRECURE METAMORPHORSE!!!**

"HENSHIN!"

 **TATEGAMI CYCLONE! LIONCLEANER!!! YEAH!!!**

 **"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Build and Cure Rouge charge at Scorp and Hoshina. We fight for a while, Scorp was overpowered us and take us down.

Before we been squashed by Hoshina, Syrup fly and pounce on us.

"Syrup!?" Surprised Rin.

"Are you two okay Rup?" asked Syrup.

"Never been better mate..."

Build said sarcastically

As Scorp saw them, He shoot his scorpion tail to Syrup make them fall down. Also Syrup turn into his mini form and carry Rose Pact, Scorp snatch from him quickly.

"Hmhmhm...Did you just send me Rose Pact intentionally? How generous you are..."

While Rose Pact will be in Scorp's hand. The light from Rose Pact shade and break free. And King Donuts appeared to protect Rose Pact.

"I will not let a thief like you steal Rose Pact away Donna!" Said King Donuts

"King Donuts!? Are you in Rose Pact all along? Well this thing will have more value..."

 _"It's...not over yet..."_ Anderson thought.

 _"I won't let it end like this!"_ "SCORPP!!!"

Build shout and turn the crank to take a finisher.

 **READY!? GO!!!**

 **VORTEX FINISH!!!**

Build try to use Long Range Cleaner but Hoshina blocked him and Scorp slash him so many hits and make him revert to his civilian form forcefully.

"You know that right? that you just can't beat me..." Said Scorp.

"Dammit!..."

 _" **You still know that right? If you can't beat my Hazard Level. You will not defeat me..."**_

Build recalled Night Rogue words and make him more despair. Scorp walk towards Anderson to make a final blow

"Now...Let's finish this then..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"

 **PRECURE SHOOTING STARS!!!**

That move of Cure Dream anke Scorp flew away and hit Hoshina accidentally.

"Sempai! Are you alright?"

Nozomi asked him.

"I'm okay...thanks...But I can handle this..." Said Anderson.

"No! You're not! You don't have to fight alone! please..."

"Why?...I don't understand...Why you have to go that far for me?"

"Because you're not alone anymore...You have friends take care of you. You have comrades to fight with...you have Rin-chan, Urara-san, Komachi-san, Karen-san...everyone! Especially...Me...by your side.

"Nozomi..."

"If you said ** _"If I got beaten I will stand up. To protect something important...I will rise up as many times as necessary... That's the Build that we created..."_**

Then I will say **_"If I have to fight for friends and stay with them forever...I will rise up as many times and not alone...We will overcome together. That's the way we Precure fight!"_**

" _So this is the answer you want me to find eh? Williams..."_

After Nozomi's speech, Anderson chuckled and smirk at her.

"Hah!~~~Saiyak da!~~ Did I really was lectured by a spoiled child huh?"

"Hey! What did yo--"

"Thank you for bring me back Milady...

I owe you one now..."

Anderson thanks her with a smile.

"Just pay me back with Ice cream then!"

Cure Dream said.

"Just slow down your eating please Milady..."

Anderson said and attach the Driver again and put out Bottles.

"Saa...jiken no hajime yo ka?"

 **NINJYA!**

 **COMIC!**

 **BEST MATCH!!!**

 **ARE YOU READY!?~~~**

"HENSHIN!"

 **SHINOBO NO ENTERTAINER!!! NINNIN COMIC! YEAH!**

Cure Dream saw Build with his new Best Match. She looks at him with a stars in ger eyes.

"WAHH!!! NEW BEST MATCH!? COMIC AND NINJA!?"

"Uh...please calm down Dream..."

After Cure Dream calm down, Build spawn his 4Koma Ninpoutou in his hand and pose.

"Shori no hozuku wa kimatta"

Build charges at Scorp and Hoshina again and pull The Vortex Trigger one time.

"Just give up! The result will be the same!" Scorp said.

"Not this time man..."

 **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

After Build pull 4Koma Ninpoutou's Vortex Trigger. He duplicate in to four clones Precures watch in an awe.

Build and his clones make Hoshina lost its balance and pull the trigger three times.

 **FUUTON NO JUTSU! TATSUMAKI GIRI!!!**

Build and clones blow Ball Hoshina up to the sky to make an openning before he shout to Cure Rouge and pull Trigger two times

"Yare! Rouge! Kimi no ban da!"

(Do it Rouge! Your turn now!)

 **KATON NO JUTSU!...**

Cure Rouge crossed her arms to her chest and made a fireball ready to kick and build prepare to blow out the fire also.

 **PRECURE FIRE STRIKE!!!**

 **KAEN GIRI!!!**

Ball Hoshina burned by fire and exploded and Hoshina Core disappeared also.

"Tch! I have to write a report again huh?"

Scorp said before he fall back.

 **NUTTS'S HOUSE / 16.00 PM.**

 **ANDERSON POV**

"Well Nutts's is really official opened now" Nuts said.

"Yeah. We have to work hard now."

Coco agreed

"By the way Sempai. Why don't you work here? You'll get what you want also."

Nozomi asked me to work at Nutts's house.

"Uh...No thanks...but I'll come and help here If I'm free..."

"And...Syrup what mail you want to give to me?" Coco asked Syrup.

"Ah! here! A letter from Milk to you."

As Coco read a letter, his eyes widened in surprised.

"What!? Palmier Kingdom is in danger!?

"Eh!?"

"Really!? Is that true? This is really bad..."

Nuts said.

"Then we have me to go there right now!"

Said Nozomi.

"Agreed, count me in, I wanna check something too."

"Alright Let's go to Plamier Kingdom!"

Everyone go into the back of Syrup and fly to the portal to go to Palmier Kingdom.

While they go to Plamier Kingdom, Blood Stalk watch at behind and mutter.

"Good luck then Anderson...That will be the beginning of the end. Also...Looks like he was here now eh?"

 _"The Another One..."_

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER OF Story of Legend : Birth of time traveler**

Nozomi : We're here! Palmier Kingdom!

Anderson : _I have to go "there"..._

Milk : I'm really miss you mi-ru

Coco-sama.

 **Precures and Kamen Rider at Palmier Kingdom**

Nebatakos : I'm Nebatakos. The third member of Eternal...

Cure Dream : I will not give Rose Pact to you!

 **New enemy from Eternal Nebatakos**

Nebatakos : Who the hell are you!?

??? : HENSHIN!!!

 **WAKE UP!**

Cure Dream : Another Kamen Rider...

 **New Kamen Rider appeared.**

Cure Aqua : I--Is that!?...

Cure Dream : No way...Sky Wall...

Night Rogue : This is just a Beginning Of The End...

Anderson : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

 **Sky Wall appears...**

 **SEQUENCE : YES! PRECURE 5 GOGO!CHAPTER** **SIX** : **THE DRAGON OF PALMIER KINGDOM**

 **COMING SOON**


	7. SEQUENCE 1 CH6 PART ONE

**SEQUENCE : YES! PRECURE 5 GOGO!CHAPTER SIX / PART ONE :**

 **THE DRAGON OF PALMIER KINGDOM**

 **PALMIER KINGDOM / 10.00 AM**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Meanwhile at Palmier kingdom, people there still busy repair thier castle. But have one who still keep lazy. That person is Milk, because she just sent the emergency letter to Coco yesterday.

"Coco-sama and Nuts-sama...Did they got the letter-Miru?"

"Hey! Milk!"

"Eh!? Papaya-sama!?"

Papaya saw Milk lack on her work. He recalled and get her continue to work.

"Don't space out-papa! Go around the town and give food to people-papa. Just concentrate to the work-papa!"

When he turned back he heard Milk muttered.

 _"I can't concentrate the work if I worried about Coco-sama and Nuts-sama-miru..."_ "DON'T EVEN TALK BACK!!!"

"MIRU!?"

"We have to take careand support our hometown while our rulers are away. That's the job of caretaker-papa."

Milk pouted while she listen her lecture of Papaya, And then she saw Syrup landing near the castle, she ran to them quickly.

"Syrup!" Milk called Syrup.

"Oi Milk! Just cut it out-ropu You write letters to us every single day-ropu..."

"As caretaker, I have to inform the situation to Coco-sama and Nuts-sama of Palmier Kingdom-miru. So I have to write letters-miru..."

Syrup have nothing to say and cringed after Milk said that.

"Then? Let me see what you delivered. Is it a letter from Coco-sama and Nuts-sama-miru?"

"Hey Milk!"

Precures and also Coco and Nuts appeared from Syrup and greet Milk. That made Milk cry for happiness and jump out to them.

"I'm really miss you guys-miru"

"Me too Milk!" Nozomi said and run to her too and ready for embrace.

Milk flew over Nozomi and head towards Coco and Nuts and hug them tightly

"Coco-sama! Nuts-sama! I really miss you-miru!"

 **ANDERSON POV**

"Pffft! Seriously!?" I tried to keep my laughing because Milk just ignored her completely.

"Mou~~ (geez~~) Don't laugh like that Sempai!" She pouted to me...that's so cute!

"Well...I'm going for a walk here...don't worry about me okay?"

"Okay~~ Be careful then Sempai!"

After I separated from precures and reach suburbs, The mysterious person come to greet me.

The fact is...he is not like people in this kingdom...He is HUMAN.

"Yo! You're Build right?"

"!? Looks like I found the jackpot...How do you know?"

"Relax...I'm not your enemy...My name is Jared, Jared Smith. I'm just like you...Kamen Rider..."

I surprised that he show me Build Driver and **Cross-Z Dragon** also with **Dragon fullbottle**. That means...

"You are **Cross-Z**...But when did you come to this world then?" I asked him.

"Well...It's been two days now that I fell down into this land here. By the way, you are the one whom sent here by Tsukasa right?"

"You're right...So we are the chosen huh?"

We stayed silent for a seconds before I told him something.

"Hey, I wanna beg you for something.

Can you do it for me?"

"Hm? what is it?"

Jared confused and listen what I'm telling.

 **PALMIER CASTLE / TEN MINUTES LATER**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"YOU IDIOT!!!"

"MIRU!..."

Papaya shouted at Milk and seems lecturing her too, but that shout made everyone shiver.

"What were you thinking-papa!? Writing about made up critical situation stories to majesties-papa!"

"Everyone feel lonely without rulers. That created critical situation-miru!"

Milk talked back. While Papaya about to scold more, Coco stopped him.

"Well, It's great that nothing happended-coco."

"We were thinking about going back too. So it'll fine-natsu."

"See? Those two were happy-miru."

Milk tried to consent.

"Don't you understand that your selfishness can put them into danger-papa? What do they do if they were attacked while on thier way here-papa?"

"I wrote the letter with all my efforts-miru!"

"Milk!"

Milk said that and run out of the castle.

that made everyone worried about her.

"Just let her go and think it over-papa..."

After that Coco, Nuts and girs decided to help people repair the kingdom, and after the repairing the castle, They were having deserts of Palmier Kingdom.

"Wow! So sweet!"

Girls shouted at the same time and 'review' the fruits.

"They're sweet!" Commented Rin.

"They're juicy too!" Comment Komachi.

"And they're not tough, And!..."

Urara commented while looking at Karen to hear hers, but she seems thoughtless.

"Uh...So...Relaxing?.."

"Deserts after work is exceptional!"

"Ne! (hey) Nuts what does these fruits come from?"

Komachi asked Nuts about the fruits. Nuts look up to the tree.

"The Palmier tree-natsu. As the name suggest, It's the symbol of Palmier Kingdom-natsu."

"The seeds we all planted have start growing, and we can finally eat them-coco"

"It's great to eat something important that you give to us..."

Said Karen

"It's just a quiet thanks from Palmier Kingdom to you guys-coco."

After they finished eating and planting Plamier Trees with thier seeds, They saw something flew in the sky with high speed.

"Something is coming-coco!"

Coco alerted.

"It's coming towards us! Everyone get cover!"

Nozomi said and run away with the others. When the comet hit the ground, the man comes out of the crater, after a few seconds the dust is finally cleared.

He is Nebatakos. Another veteran of Eternal.

"Eternal!" Nozomi said. _"This is bad...Sempai is not here too...We have to handle this by ourselves..."_

"Right...Which one of you have Rose Pact then?...I know it's here..."

Nebatakos demand The Rose Pact from them.

"How do you know it's here-natsu!?"

"Because we Eternal would know everything!"

"We won't give you Rose Pact no matter what!" Nozomi said back to him.

"Well that is just fine...I will take from you by force then!"

Nebatakos said and turned himself into his demonic squid form and try to hit them with his tentacles. Girls can dodged them but those tentacles hit Plamier tree instead.

"Palmier tree!" Coco shocked.

"Important tree that everyone took care of..." Nozomi muttered

"Hm? Is that tree so important?"

Nebatakos said and use his tentacle grab a tree and break into pieces, that made people of Palmier terrified. Nozomi and others readied thier Cure Mo.

 **"PRECURE! METAMORPHOSE!!!"**

The light spark up with Cure Mo and ready for transformation.

As the light died down, girls are in Precure form ready to fight.

 **"The great power of hope, Cure Dream!"**

 **"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"**

 **"The effervescence of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!"**

 **"The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"**

 **"The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"**

 **"The power of hope and the lights of the future!"**

 **"Five hearts flap their wings to magnificence!"**

 **"Yes! Precure 5!"**

"PRECURE!!!"

After transformation, people of Plamier Kingdom cheer for them because Legendary warriors came back.

"Coco! Nuts! You two evacuate people, We will stop him!"

Coco and Nuts noded. They run and evac people as fast as they can. Nebatakos suddenly throws Hoshina Core at a hill and make a rock hill Hoshina.

Dream, Rouge and Lemonade take a charge at hoshina but thier attack made not enough damage to Hoshina and were countered back.

Meanwhile at Mint and Aqua are fighting with Nebatakos. But he use his speed to dodge thier attack and hit those two against the tree.

"He's fast..." Cure Mint tried to stand up.

After defeat Precures, Nebatakos go to the castle and try to find Rose Pact from people.

"Now...which one of you have The Rose Pact?"

"I won't let you lay a finger on them-natsu!"

"If you want Rose Pact, then come and get it-coco!"

"What? Do you really have it!?"

Coco try to run away from Nebatakos, but he failed and was captured.

"Coco!"

Cure Dream tried to help Coco but she still have to dodge attacks from Hoshina.

"Now! What will you do? Give me The Rose Pact, Or else..."

"Heh! I don't have one of those-coco!"

Coco smirks.

"What!? Then you just tried to distracting me only didn't you!?" Nebatakos shocked at what Coco did.

"I won't let you lay any finger on my people-coco!"

"Well!...I will give a reward for this hero here then!..."

"Stop it-natsu!"

"Hm?"

Then Nebatakos tight his grip and squeeze Coco but Nuts stop him by show him The Rose Pact and King Donuts.

"Now hand me The Rose Pact over here!!"

"I won't let you get away with this Donna!"

While Nebatakos tried to get The Rose Pact. King Donuts get out from Rose Pact and flash him with his power Made him confused also with Hoshina.

But this is all he can do that made King Donuts collapsed on the ground.

"Grrrr!...Why you!!!"

Nebatakos pissed off and tried to hit King Donuts. Suddenly...

 **CROSS-Z FLAME!!!**

A mysterious blue robot dragon flew around Nebatakos and fire blue flame to him for a few seconds and flew back to a brown hair man.

"Eh!? Human!?" Cure Dream surprised.

"This land have only us isn't it?" Cure Lemonade wonder.

"Damn you...Who do you think you are!? Another Precure!?"

Nebatakos shouted at a man.

"How can you be so stupid? Then I'll tell you...Ore wa..."

He said while he put a Build Driver and attach to his waist. That made Precure shocked

" **Kamen Rider** da..."

After he said that **CZ Dragon** fold its head and tail up and fell into his hand.

Mysterious man shakes blue full bottle and insert into the Dragon and put into the Driver

 **WAKE UP!**

 **CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

After a EDM stand-by tune play for a seconds he turn the Crank.

 **ARE YOU READY!?~~~**

"HENSHIN!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING!**

 **GET CROSS-Z DRAGON!!! YEAH!**

 **"Kamen rider Cross-Z"**

Everyone watch in shocked that have another Rider here.

"Another...Kamen Rider..." Cure Rouge said

"Cross-Z..." Cure Dream muttered

Cross-Z dash towards Hoshina and kick its leg with one hit, made Hoshina lost its balance. After that he turned the crank and made an Blue Energy Dragon ready to finish.

 **READY~~ GO!**

 **DRAGONIC FINISH!!!**

Cross-Z finished Hoshina with his Dragonic Finish and made Hoshina disappeared Cross-Z turned to Nebatakos and spawned a sword

 **BEAT CLOSER**

Cross-Z takes a charge to Nebatakos with his Beat Closer in his hand and slash at him. Nebatakos tried to dodge but Cross-Z was faster than him.

After a few slashes Cross-Z pull Grip End Starter one time.

 **HIP! PARADE!**

 **SMASH HIT!**

Nebatakos tried to counter but he meet the attack of Cross-Z first. That made him flew away and hit the hill, Made him pissed off.

"I'LL TEAR YOU INTO SHREADS!!!"

Nebatakos use his arms and every tentacles to make an all out attack at Cross-Z, But Cross-Z was ready. Pull the Grip End Starter two times this round.

 **HIP! PARADE! PARADE!**

 **MILLION HIT!**

Cross-Z slash bar of swordwaves to tentacles make those knockback away, and hit Nebatakos also.

"ARRRGH!!...HOW!?...HOW CAN YOU BE THIS STRONG!?..."

"You know what!?..."

While he said he shakes a yellow bottle and insert into the Beat Closer and pull Grip End Starter two times again and begin the EDM stand-by attack.

SPECIAL TUNE!

HIP! PARADE! PARADE!

"makeru ke ga shine!"

(I feel like I can't lose!)

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I can't find Banjo's catchphrases...if you find it wrong, please tell me in comment section ty

Cross-Z Slash a big sword wave to Nebatakos that made him almost knock out.

"Damn you!!! Next time! you will pay for this!"

After he said that he disappeared quickly.

Cross-Z detransform and turn back into the civilian form, and Precures approch him.

"Um...Who are you?...Are you just like Anderson-san?" Asked Cure Aqua.

"Oh! Where's my manners...My name is Jared Smith, and yes I am...I'm Kamen Rider...just like Anderson."

"A-anyway! Do you know where Sempai is?" Cure Dream asked him about Anderson.

"Well...about tha--WHOA!!!"

"KYA! Wh--what happended?"

Cure Lemonade terrified.

Suddenly, An earthquake happended at Palmier Kingdom Precures and everyone at castle were sacred and after a few minutes...Nuts see somthing.

g

"Everyone-natsu! Something appeared at the North-natsu!"

After the dust cleared. They can see the big black wall covered all of nation and have red energy show up to the sky. make everyone shocked in horror.

"That is... **Sky Wall**..."

Muttered Nozomi.

 **NORTH HILL OF PALMIER KINGDOM**

"Well, well...You surprised me enough now Anderson...lucky me that you come here alone. But If you bring your friends...The result will be the same anyway..."

Void laughed maniacally at Anderson who fall down on the ground with many bruise on his face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! GODDAMMMITTT!!!"

Anderson yells in despair as he see the Sky Wall completely built in Palmier Kingdom. Before he lost his concious he mutter one word.

 _"Nozo...mi..."_

 **CASTLE OF PALMIER KINGDOM**

Nozomi looks at Sky Wall and her eyes widen in horror and tears form in her eyes and fell on ker knees.

"Sempai...Don't tell me...you..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER OF Story of Legend : Birth of time traveler**

Nozomi : PLEASE! We have to find Sempai! He is in Danger!

Jared : If those wall was completely build, There is no way we can destroy them...None...

 **S** **ky wall, Base of the tower of despair that will destroy the world.**

Night Rogue : You still think you can defeat me!? Don't make me laugh!

Cure Dream : This is enough for you! I will stop your plan and make peace to our world!

Anderson / Jared : HENSHIN!

 **BUILD, CROSS-Z AND PRECURES VS NIGHT ROGUE**

Night Rogue : This is not over! This will be...

Blood Stalk :So it's begin now eh?...Looks like...

Anderson : Just like Void said...This is not The End...

Anderson / Night Rogue / Blood Stalk :

This is just The beginning...

 **Three ambitious, Three reasons...**

 **SEQUENCE : YES! PRECURE 5 GOGO!CHAPTER SIX / PART TWO :**

 **SKY WALL APPEARS, THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

 **COMING SOON**


	8. SEQUENCE 1 CH6 PART TWO

_**PREVIOUSLY ON STORY OF LEGEND : BIRTH OF TIME TRAVELER**_

Milk : Coco-sama, Nuts-sama! I really missed you two-miru!

Anderson : I want you to do something...

Can you do it for me?

Jared : Yeah. What is it?

Nebatakos : Now! Send me The Rose Pact!

Jared : Ore wa...Kamen Rider da!

Cure Dream : That is...Sky wall...

 _"Sempai..."_

 **SEQUENCE : YES! PRECURE 5 GOGO!CHAPTER SIX / PART TWO :**

 **SKY WALL APPEARS, THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

 **PALMIER KINGDOM 13.00 AM**

 **AFTER SKY WALL APPEARED**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

After an earthquake and built Sky Wall in Palmier Kingdom. People in the castle are giving attention at the black enormous wall that cover around the nation.

"Is everyone alright?" Jared asked girls to calm them down.

"Y--yeah...we're alright...but isn't that?"

Karen answered and looking at the wall.

"Yes...If you think about that, It's correct. This is Sky Wall...The base of destruction of Pandora Tower...

"This is madness...Who did this?"

Asked Rin

"Night Rogue."

"Eh? Nozomi?"

Nozomi said that name and stood up before she turn to her friends.

"It's Night Rogue! He just activated The Sky Wall! I think the reason that Sempai was not here is he tried to stop Night Rogue but!..." Nozomi explain but she stuttered.

"But...he failed...huh?" Urara completed her sentence.

After Urara said that, everyone stayed silent. Because they don't want to accept the truth.

 _"Dammit...So I have to use your plan huh? Anderson..."_ Jared muttered

"I know that Sky Wall is activated now but...PLEASE! We have to find Sempai! He is in Danger!"

Nozomi tried to encourage her friends but they still silent.

"Listen everyone! I think I have the way to save him."

Girls look at Jared with hope.

"What is it then?" Girls asked him in sync.

"Let's see...--"

 _ **FLASHBACKS**_

 _ **PALMIER KINGDOM / THREE HOURS AGO**_

 _ **AFTER ANDERSON AND PRECURES ARRIVED TO THE KINGDOM**_

 _ **ANDERSON POV**_

 _Okay...I told Nozomi that I will go for a walk. And also I met Jared who is Cross-Z too, and I told him my plans already._

 _I hope he understand..._

 _"Right! I think I lost them."_

 _After I came to this land. I can sense immense power from Pandora Box somewhere. Looks like Night Rogue ready to activate The Pandora Box now eh?_

 _"I have to find and stop him as soon as possible!"_

 _ **BUILD CHANGE!**_

 _I changed my phone to Machine Builder and ride to the north mountain of kingdom. It seems Night Rogue use that place to expand the Sky Wall..._

 _A few minutes later I arrived at the mountain of Palmier Kingdom, and I found a cave. So I park my Machine Builder and go inside the cave._

 _"Hm...even in a cave...but it's not dark at all..."_

 _I turned on my flashlight from my watch, But it's really not that dark in here. A few minutes later I reached the core of this cave I found The Pandora Box sitting on the table with Night Rogue._

 _"So you're here now..." He greets me._

 _"Of course...I'm here to stop you. I will not let you activated the Sky Wall."_

 _"Well then...Let's see how much are you gonna struggle..."_

 _Night Rogue said and prepared his Steam Blade while I attached my driver._

 _ **PANDA!**_

 _ **ROCKET!**_

 _ **BEST MATCH!!!**_

 _ **ARE YOU READY!?~~~**_

 _ **"HENSHIN!"**_

 _ **BUTTOBI MONOTONE! ROCKETPANDA! YEAH!!!**_

 _"Ho? New Best Match also? That's better. I also want Bottles from you too!"_

 _Night Rogue charges to me and I readied my Space Ride Arm and flew to him._

 _ **THIRD PERSON POV**_

 _A few minutes later after Build and Night Rogue start fighting. Looks like Build was in advantaged this time. He keep using his Space Ride Arm to fly around him and attack with Giant Scratcher._ _"Ugh!...So you stronger than before eh?... Impressive!...Let's do this then!"_

 _ **RIFLE MODE!**_

 _ **BAT!**_

 _ **STEAM SHOT**_ _ **!!! BAT!**_

 _While Night Rogue combine his Steam Rifle, Build turn the crank of Build Driver to make a finish._

 _ **READY~~GO!**_

 _ **VORTEX FINISH!!! YEAH!!!**_

 _Build flew up again and dodge the Steam Shot while charge power at Giant Scratcher and slash at Night Rogue directly. Made his damage reach to critical._

 _"This is over Night Rogue...Your plan ends here."_

 _"Over?...Heh...hehheh...Hahahahahaha!!!"_

 _After Build said that Night Rogue laughed maniacally and stand up again with dark aura emits from him._

 _"Over? My plans will over?...Don't make me laugh! Just you can beat me with that mere power and told me my plan is ruined. YOU'RE WRONG! **GRAVITY REST!"**_

 _"Ugh! My body!...This power!..."_

 _Night Rogue use his Darkness Power, Gravity Rest to keep Build down and can't move. As he saw him can't move he use his Steam Shot again._

 _ **BAT!**_

 _ **STEAM SHOT!!! BAT!**_

 _Build was hit directly by Steam Shot. Made him flew away and hit against the wall and forcefully revert himself back to his civilian form, and drop Panda and Rocket Fullbottles._

 _"That very surprised me...that you are this strong now Anderson...But I have to start now...First off! Thank you for these two."_

 _Night Rogue picked up Panda and Rocket Fullbottles and walk towards The Pandora Box._

 _"And...the main party is..."_

 _"Y--yamero!..." (S--S_ _top it!...) Anderson_ _tried to stand up but he did not have power to stand up now._

 _Night Rogue's hands touched The Pandora Box. The white lights emits from the box and build three enormous wall and expand around the land._

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **CAVE IN THE NORTH MOUNTAIN / PALMIER KINGDOM**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Hahahahahaha!!! look at that Anderson! How do you feel? The Wall of destruction is appered! Isn't that beautiful?"

Night Rogue continue laughing while Anderson gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Go to hell dammit! You didn't know what you're doing!..."

"I'm sure I know what I am doing...So just shut up and stay still THERE!"

"ARCK!!!"

Night Rogue said that and kick Anderson's face. Made him got injured even more.

"You still lucky that I will not kill you just yet. If I kill you, I will not know where the other bottles are...But for now, I will entertain myself by torture you then..."

He pointed his Steam Blade at Anderson's Eyes ready to stab.

But suddenly...

 **PRECURE! SHOOTING STARS!!!**

"What the!?--UGH!!!"

Night Rogue tried to block The power tackle but not enough, Send him flew away and hit the wall.

 **ANDERSON POV**

"Sempai!"

"No...zomi?..."

The one who save me from Night Rogue is none other than Cure Dream.Looks like she saw that I was in danger, Then she used power and charge at him with full speed.

"You should at least just told us! If you do you will not get hurt like this!"

Uh oh...She's mad at me isn't she?...

That serious eyes...

"I'm really sorry about that Milady, But if you were all here at the first place, The Kingdom will be in danger. Then--"

"You have to use me to make your plan go smooth...right?

Here he comes...Jared or Kamen Rider Cross-Z and at his back are the other Precures. It seems plans goes well eh?

"Ah...That plan right?"

 _ **FLASHBACKS**_

 _ **10.00 AM / SUBURB OF PLAMIER KINGDOM**_

 _ **WHEN ANDERSON BEG JARED TO FOLLOW HIS PLANS**_

 _ **THIRD PERSON POV**_

 _"Here!"_

 _Anderson throw another yellow Fullbottle at Jared. It's a Lock Fullbottle._

 _"Why give me this?" Jared confused._

 _"Because, you will have to use it soon. I want you to do something to me"_

 _"You don't have to tell me about Precures and Eternal okay? I knew them already."_

 _Said Jared._

 _"Right. The fact is...this kingdom will be attacked by Eternal soon. I want you to help Precures stop him while I was not here." Anderson explain carefully._

 _"Okay...But where are you going then?"_

 _"I can sense the power emits from The Pandora Box somewhere in this land here. I have to stop Night Rogue to activated The Sky Wall."_

 _"Alright! I get it. but If I finished protect the kingdom here, what next then?"_

 _Jared asked Anderson more._

 _"You have Machine Builder right?" Anderson asked back._

 _"Yeah, Tsukasa-san gave me before I teleported into this world._ "

 _Jared gave him a phone to him. Anderson put a small device in Jared's phone, including his phone too._

 _"I already put a tracker now you can see my phone in GPS. If you finish your job there, Then try to find me. And bring the girls also."_

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **ANDERSON POV**

"Goddamn! That Sky Wall really got me good! It jamed my signal for a while..."

Jared said while help me stand up and give me bottles back.

"Thanks mate, I owe you this time."

"Right, enough chit-chat. He's coming."

Jared alerted us.

Night Rogue tried to get up again and now he is very pissed off.

"Argh! How do you know I use this place!?"

"Because I put a tracker on my phone. So he will know where I am properly..."

I explained to him.

"Hm! No matter what you all gonna do...You can't stop me now! I activated The Sky Wall, and now...I will destroy everyone who get in my way!"

Night Rogue said and burst out his darkness power again.

"This is enough for you now Night Rogue! We won't let you do as you want anymore!"

Cure Dream said and Precures assembled for ready to fight. Me and Jared attach our driver and prepare for transform.

"Girls! We have to knock him down and take The Pandora Box back if it possible.

You got that!?" I brief my plans to Precures.

"YES!"

"Well then Jared, Let's get this show on the road!"

"I'M WAITING FOR THIS!!!"

"Saa...Jiken hajime yo ka?"

 **KAIZOKU!**

 **DENSYA!**

 **BEST MATCH!!!**

 **WAKE UP!**

 **CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

Waiting for a stand-by tune a bit, and we turn a crank of our Driver.

 **ARE YOU READY!?~~~**

""HENSHIN!!!""

 **WAKE UP BURNING!**

 **GET CROSS-Z DRAGON!!! YEAH!!!**

 **TEIKOKU NO HANGYAKUSHA!**

 **KAIZOKURESSYA!!! YEAHH!!!**

"Shori no hozoku wa...kimatta!"

"This is last fight now! LET'S GO!"

Jared battle cry.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Precures and Cross-Z take a charge at Night Rogue except Build, who spawned his Kaizoku Hassyar and ready to fire.

Precures charge at Night Rogue. He tried to use Gravity Rest to keep them down. But they still keep attacking on him so he can't use his power properly

"Take this!" Cure Mint tried to distract him.

"Not in million years!"

Night Rogue use his power to Cure Mint. But--

"You just give me a chance aren't you?"

Cure Rouge said

"What the!? How did you--"

Cure Rouge charge at him and close enough. She crossed her arms and charge power to make a finisher.

 **PRECURE FIRE STRIKE!!!**

"Aqua! Mint! Your turn!" Recalled Cure Rouge

The fire ball hit Night Rogue directly and send him flying. But the other side is Cure Mint and Cure Aqua who waiting for launching thier finishers.

 **PRECURE EMERALD SAUCER!!!**

 **PRECURE SAPPHIRE ARROW!!!**

Saucer and arrow hit him directly and make more damage to him. And the next is Cure Dream and Build.

"You ready eh? Milady"

"Please do not underestimate me Sempai..."

Cure Dream crossed her arms and charge her finisher, Also with Build who pull The Train Home Charger of Kaizoku Hassyar to charge too.

 **KAKUEKI DENSYA!...**

 **KYUUKOU DENSYA!...**

 **KAIZOKU DENSYA!...**

 **PRECURE SHOOTING STARS!!!**

 **KAIZOKU DENSYA! HASSHA!!!**

Build launched his blue energy train. While Cure Dream's power tackle reach Night Rogue, Build's energy train shot beams and crash behind him, also with Cure Dream's power tackle in the front.

"I--impossible...How can I lose to mere humans!..."

"Ima da! Jared! Lemonade!"

(Now! Jared! Lemonade!)

Anderson shouted for the final attack of Cross-Z and Lemonade.

"Iki matsu yo! Jared-san!"

(Here I go! Jared-san!)

Cure Lemonade said and crossed her arm to charge finisher.

"Don't hold back now okay!"

Jared taunted.

 **PRECURE PRISM CHAIN!!!**

Cure Lemonade shot two chains to catch Night Rogue for not let him escape.

"Now! Jared-san!"

Shouted Cure Lemonade

 _"Nice catch little girl..."_

Said Cross-Z while he prepare his Beat Closer, insert yellow bottle and pull Grip End Starter three times and turn the crank of Driver. Make big blue energy dragon behind him.

 **READY~~~GO!**

 **SPECIAL TUNE!**

 **HIP! PARADE! PARADE! PARADE!**

Waiting stand-by tune for a second and charge and slash with Dragonic finish.

 **MEGA SLASH!**

 **DRAGONIC FINISH!!!**

"AAARRRRRRGGGHH!"

With these damage Night Rogue forcefully revert back into his human form with badly injured.

"How's that!!!" Jared taunted.

"Hah...ack!...Don't even think that I was cornered like this...You all will pay what you did to me! It's not over yet! This is only _The Beginning..."_

After he said that, He disappeared by use Transteam Gun. The battle is over, we turn back to the civilian form.

"Did we...win?" Asked Urara

"Yeah...for now..." Said Jared

 **ONE HOUR LATER / AFTER BATTLE / CASTLE OF PALMIER KINGDOM**

 **ANDERSON POV**

After the battle with Night Rogue. We can recovered Pandora Box and get back to the castle.

"We have to thanks you all-miru. You guys really save our kingdom, we're glad that we have you guys on our side-miru

"Well that's...hahaha..." I can blush with that you know.

"You're leaving?" Jared asked me

"Well yeah, I have to take care those girls in the other side. You can take care of them also right?"

"Don't worry. Leave this side to me, I'll make sure this kingdom will not in the danger."

"We really thanks you-coco." Coco thanks Jared.

While Jared and me were talking Precures have to go back to thier home.

"Karen, please take care Coco-sama and Nuts-sama-miru."

"Of course! I'll try my best. You too okay?"

Karen asked back.

"Um! I will work hard here-miru!"

And they shake thier hands.

So I have to go eh?

"See you then Cross-Z! Take this kingdom a good care okay?"

"Okay! Protect Rose Pact and those girls for me too!"

And we brofisted before I get on the back of Syrup and travel back to the Earth.

 _Sky wall had been activated by Pandora box in Build's world...But now it was activated again in Precure World..._

 _It was not right...We can't let anyone have such a immense power that can destroy the world in this Pandora Box. I just can't let it happend..._

 _Just because we beat Night Rogue and everything will over...NO...It's not over yet...Just like he said in the last moment._

 **EARTH / WILLIAM'S / 19.00 PM.**

"So...It's finally built eh? That Sky wall...But...It's not my turn yet...Just you wait Anderson...You can't relax yet.

It seems..."

 _ **"This is just the Beginning..."**_

 _ **SEQUENCE ONE ENDED**_

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER OF Story of Legend : Birth of time traveler**

Flora : Please...use the power of Red Rose and Blue Rose to protect this world

Anderson : What do you mean?

Flora : The person who close to you, will turn the blade against you soon...

 **Warning from Flora to Precures and Anderson.**

Scorp : Maybe...Eternal will not need us soon.

Bumbee : W--W--What should I do!?

Scorp : Then you join me as well?

 **Scorp and Bumbee's last chance.**

??? : Release those three NOW!

Bumbee : Who the hell are you!?

Cure Dream : Blue Rose...

 **Mysterious girl with Blue Rose**

Anderson : I don't get it...All of those way it will happend...Why it had to be you?

William : Did you remember what I said that day? We have to clash each other someday...

Anderson : I have to decide huh?...

 **Decision that soaked with rain**

William : Joketsu.

Anderson : Henshin...

 **WORLD : YES! PRECURE 5 GO! GO!**

 **SEQUENCE** **TWO CHAPTER ONE :**

 **THE POWER OF BLUE ROSE AND BLOOD STALK'S AMBITIONS**

 **COMING SOON**


	9. SEQUENCE DX PART ONE

_Kamen Rider..._

 _Is the hero who bear the title "Symbol Of Justice" and protect people from the threat that come to that world._

 _Also along with Precures_

 _A group of little girls whom are chosen to be "Legendary Warrior" to protect the world from The Darkness that will consume the world._

 _But now...The time for a big battle with the huge test has come to a one Kamen Rider here. And_ _with the power he had..._

 _Can he save the world?..._

 _ **EXTRA SEQUENCE :**_

 _ **PRECURE ALL STARS DX X KAMEN RIDER BUILD WITH EX-AID :**_

 _ **EVERYONE IS FRIENDS , MEETING OF SPARKLING AND INVINCIBLE MIRACLES**_

 **UNKNOWN PLACE / TIME :???** **ANDERSON POV**

 _"...ke...up..."_

 _"...Wake up..."_

 _"We really need you...Please wake up"_

"Haaa~~ Who the heck that wake me this late at night--WHOA!!!"

Again...I just have someone wake me up, but it's wrong time. And I was teleported here also!?

"So you finally awake."

"Come on Tsukasa-san...You don't have to call me this late of a night."

I just joke to him...I can even guess now that Tsukasa-san want to see me here.

"Because I have no time now."

He said to me.

"Okay what happended out there then?"

"Alright...first off. You don't have to worry about your current world you're living.

I just frezze the time that world and called you here."

The hell? Can he even do like that???

"Okay, Next please."

"And your guess is right, The other world is in very danger now."

"What world then?" I asked him.

"In the Parallel world of Precures.

The first DX."

"DX? All star Precures DX!?"

What are you gonna get myself into!? That time is the crisis about Fusion come to that world and also with First four Precure series.

"What are you want me to do there?"

"Of course, Help Precure to beat Fusion. But this Fusion in that Parallel world is overpower them too much. If that world still go on like that. It will affects the others too."

Right so this is a big test for me isn't it?

But...I have to ask him this.

"But...Is it okay? I didn't that strong now and I have to go alone--"

"First off. Look at your jacket."

I can feel a bit uncomfortable for three minutes now, Something is in my Jacket.

I tried to put out, that thing is **RabbitTank Sparkilng Can** that still petrified.

"You have to unlock that power. It has complex requirements. And second is you will have a partner in this mission."

"Partner?"

I confused that I will have a partner in this mission. As I still confused, I see the portal opened besides Tsukasa-san.

The person who walk out of the portal makes me shocked. Black hair, White Gown for a doctor, Wearing CPR stethoscope. Is none other than...

"G--G--Genius Gamer! Hojo Emu!?"

"Yo! Anderson right? Nice to meet you then."

Can I get anautograph--No! Anderson! Not now!...

"I already explained Emu the situation. Now...I'll send you two there then.

Good Luck you two!"

And my visions gone dark again...

 **PARALLEL WORLD OF PRECURE DX**

 **AMUSEMENT PARK / 9.00 AM.**

 **ANDERSON POV**

As I opened my eyes, me and Emu are at the amusement park. We're sitting on a bench.

"Emu...so this is the another world huh?"

I muttered to Emu.

"Yeah...Precure sekai...It's so peaceful isn't it? Andy?"

"Eh!? Andy!?"

"Well...for me to calling you Anderson is so mouthful. So...Andy is okay to call"

"W--Well...Whatever..."

You make a nickname for me by yourself? That's no fair...

"Hey! Look at the sky."

Emu tell me to look at the sky. We can see a huge silver liquid falling down in to the sky.

"That's Fusion..."

The combination of Zakkena, Usaina, Kowaina and Hoshina. Those four things make Fusion.

"Looks like It'll fall down into the river. Let's go!"

When we run along the pavement of the river. It's too late...Fusion is attacking...Fresh Precure???

"What is that monster!?" Cure Peach wonders

"No matter what it is...It's targeted Chiffon and Tarte!" Said Cure Berry

"Power...Give me more Power!..."

After Fusion said that It disappear into liquid and escape on the floor

"Andy, I think we have to separated to find the others and help them, Make those four groups assemble will be the best!"

 _"Then I will be the one who follow tarte then..."_

Suddenly Emu's eyes are red and emits data out of him...I'm not surprise...

"Parado? You're coming too?"

Emu asked him

"Of course! You're gonna do something fun aren't you? Then let me join in."

And then he disappear to follow Tarte. Well...can't blame him. This is Parado.

"Okay! Let's go and find the others."

I said and separated from Emu to find other Precures.

 **CASTLE OF SWEET KINGDOM**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

While Coco and Nuts are having a meeting with Precures Faries, Tarte barged in to the room

"This is bad!!!" Tarte shouted

"Coco! It's Tarte from Sweet Kingdom-coco!" Coco greet Tarte.

"Why do you so impatient like that-meppo?"

"Is something happended out there-mippo?"

"We're in real trouble! The strong guy just show up and tried to take Chiffon!" Explained Tarte

"Is Chiffon alright-meppo!?"

Meppo asked him

"Yeah, Thanks to Precure...But if we're not thing something soon, Our home world will be in real trouble--"

Speak of the devil, Fusion appeared in front of faries.

"Give me the power..."

Faries shocked as they meet thier enemy too soon. And before Fusion's attack reach. A human in black jacket blocked his attack.

"Everyone! Just go and find your Precures group Now!!!" Parado Shouted

As Those Faries finished listen his command. They flee as fast as they can.

Fusion saw they get away. He dulplicate himself and chase them way by way.

Palad contact to Emu quickly

"Emu! Fusion now was dulplicated himself and get away! Be careful They can go everywhere now!"

 **EARTH / TAKO'S CAFE / 11.00 AM**

 **ANDERSON POV**

"Hm!...good taste..."

Right now, I was eating takoyaki while watch girls...I mean Nozomi and others.

I found them, but they don't know me in this world.

"Eh? What's that?"

While they waiting for Takoyaki, suddenly one fairly fall down and land onto Nozomi's face

"You gotta help us Nagisa!...eh? You're not Nagisa-lulun!" Lulun said and terrified

"Give me your power!..."

 _"No...no...no...I will not let you. Especially this!"_

I quickly attach my driver and shakes bottles while girls ran away

 **HARINEZUMI!**

 **SYOUBOUSYA!**

 **BEST MATCH!!!**

 **ARE YOU READY?~~~**

"HENSHIN!"

 **RESCUE KENZAN!** **FIREHEDGEHOG!!! YEAH!!!**

I transform and hide to watch Fusion while he was fighting with girls already. And looks like Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua will use thier finishers.

 **PRECURE! FIRE STRIKE!!!**

 **PRECURE! SAPPHIRE ARROW!!!**

Thier finishers hit him directly but it absorbs them all.

 _"Absorbs the attack? The magical power?_

 _Let's try something then..."_

"Eh? What is that!?" Cure Rouge confused

"Red and white armor?"

Cure Mint wonder

 **READY?~~~GO!!!**

While Fusion is absorbing the power I turn the crank of my driver, Extends my Multi Deluge Gun and shoot some fire and extend my Multi Deluge Gun back. That also pulled him towards me too.

I charge my Spine Knuckle and punch at Fusion.

"AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHH!!!"

After my finisher land on him. Fusion screams and flew away in the sky.

 _"He's not absorb my attack...So he want only magical power from Precures only huh? And looks like my attack can really hurt him. That means..."_

"Uh...Excuse me?"

Oh shit...Nozomi is noticing at me! Just not now Milady...

 **TAKA!**

 **GATLING!**

 **BEST MATCH!!!**

 **ARE YOU READY?~~~**

"Build Up!"

 **HAWKGATLING! YEAH**

After she said a word to me, I quickly change my form and flew away from them.

 **FOREST NEAR THE SHRINE / 12.00 AM**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Meanwhile in the tree where near the shrine of the city. Parado tried to escape the pursuit from Fusion that chase after faries.

"Hang on tight! I can see the exit now!"

Said Parado.

"I don't know who you are, but that thing is coming close to us-meppo!"

Terrified Mepple said.

"Don't worry! I'm not gonna let you guys down!"

Parado breach the wood fence of the tree and get out, And that also jackpot when they meet Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari. Those three also shocked that have people break out of the tree.

"H--h--How did you--" Nagisa stuttered

"No time now! He's coming--"

"Give me more power!..."

Fusion follow out of the tree and transform it self into Zakkena.

"Zakkena!? How!?..." Honoka shocked

"Just like the guy said-mippo! Let's transform!"

As Mipple said. Mepple and Mipple turn themselves into Card Communes to Nagisa and Honoka.

Also with Pollun turn himself into Touch Commune to Hikari.

 **DUAL! AURORA WAVE!!!**

 **LUMINOUS! SHINING STREAM!!!**

Rainbow stream engulf three girls and goes out with girls in Precure form ready to fight.

 **"Emissary of light, Cure Black!"**

 **"Emissary of light, Cure White!"**

 **" _Futari wa Precure!"_**

 **"Servants of the Dark Power!"**

 **"Return to the darkness from which you came!"**

 **"Shining life, Shiny Luminous!**

 **The light's heart and the light's will, for the sake of uniting all as one!"**

After transformation, Zakenna attack them quickly,But three girls dodge them.

"Luminous! please take care the guy and faries!" Commanded Cure white.

"Right! This way mister--"

"You don't have to protect me."

Said Palad.

"What do you mean--Ah!?"

Cure Black confused and let her guard down and hit by Zakenna.

"Black!"

Before Zakenna will hit her another blow. Parado dash between them and put out Gashat Gear Dual and turn the Perfect Puzzle on.

 _ **PERFECT PUZZLE!**_

Parado use game Title main menu screen to block and knockback Zakenna with stand-by tune.

"What is that?" Cure Black and the others shocked.

 _ **WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**_

 _ **WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**_

"Do not even underestimate The Bugster.

Henshin!"

Palad said and press the Gashat button.

 _ **DUAL UP!**_

 _ **GET THE GLORY IN THE CHAIN!**_

 _ **PERFECT PUZZLE!!!**_

"Saa...Isho ni azoboze...ore no kokoro ga modoru na..."

(Then...Let's play...my heart is boiling now...)

"Who...are you?.." Cure white asked

"Kamen Rider Para-DX. Perfect Puzzle Level 50."

"Perfect...Puzzle?"

Shiny luminous comfused and saw Para-DX dash towars Zakkena and pick up Red and Yellow Energy Item made him faster and stronger.

 _ **Massuru-ka! (Muscular)**_

 _ **Kosoku-ka! (Speed Up)**_

After he collect Energy Item, Para-DX Sped up his speed and kick his leg.

Made Zakkena lost its balance.

"Now human! Finish him off!"

Said Para-DX to Precures. Girls saw his signal and hold thier hands for finisher.

 **"Black Thunder!"**

 **"White Thunder!"**

 **"Our beautiful souls..."**

 **"...Will crash your evil heart!"**

 **PRECURE! MARBLE SCREW!!!**

So thier finisher land on him directly, but Fusion start to absorbing the power again

"More...The power...I want more..."

Fusion said after he finished absorb the attack and flew away in the sky.

 _"Absorb the attack? This is so annoying..."_

Parado think. But luminous come to thank Parado.

"Um...T--Thank you for protecting these kids...They're very precious to me."

 _ **GASHOON!!!**_

Parado looked in to her eyes and understand how precious of life is and detransform back to civilian form.

"It's my duty, I don't mind. We have to go to the city to meet the others."

"The other is..."

"The other Precures. Let's go!"

And Parado lead them to the city to meet the other Precures and Kamen riders.

 **NUTTS'S HOUSE / 13.00 PM**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Meanwhile at Emu's side, He still finding the other Precures. But he can't find them until reach the Nutts's house.

"Eh? Is that?..."

Emu saw a big orange bird-like flew down towards the lake and transform back into three faries, landing on the docks and tried to run away from something.

"Oh no...Fusion is chasing them. I have to do something!"

As Emu see Saki and Mai pick thos three up and ran away from Fusion, He quickly follow them until they were conered.

"Give them to me..." Said Fusion

"Dammit! Looks like I have to--Eh?"

Before Emu took out his Game Gashat. He see something falling down into the sky and land in front of Saki and Mai.

"Ah...I crash land again-lapi..."

"Flappy and Choppy!?" Saki said.

"So you are Precure...Give power to me!.."

Said Fusion before he turn into Uzaina and start to attack them, But his attack was blocked by Emu's Gashacon Breaker.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you!"

Emu slash Uzaina a few times and said to Saki and Mai.

"I'm gonna distract him, You two transform now!"

"I don't know who you are but...alright! Mai! Let's do this!"

 **DUAL SPRITUAL POWER!!!**

 **"Open a flower in the Earth!"**

 **"Flap your white wings in the sky!"**

Saki and Mai use Crystal Communes by Flappy and Choppy to transform into Precure and ready to fight.

 **"The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!"**

 **"The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret!"**

 _ **"Futari wa Precure!"**_

 **"Those who desecrate The Holy Foutains..."**

 **"Stop your cruel behavior!!!"**

"They're Precure-coco!"Emu saw Uzaina tried to attack those three faries. He dash and pick them in time.

"Thank you-coco! You save our life-coco!"

"You three stay behind the tree."

"What are you gonna do-ropu?"

Emu put out his Gamer Driver attach to his waist and Game Gashat. He also grinned.

"Join them of course!"

While Cure Bloom and Cure Egret fighting Uzaina Emu slowly walk towards them an put out two Game Gashat and press the start button

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

 _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER Z!**_

"Dai...Dai...Dai...Dai...DaiHenshin!"

 _ **GASHATTO!**_

 _ **GACHAN~~LEVEL UP!!!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!**_

 _ **MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!!!**_

 _ **A GACHA! DO-DO-DRAGO! NA-NA-NA-KNI~GHT! DRA-! DRA-! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! EX-AID!**_

After Ex-Aid complete his transform, He takes a charge at Uzaina quickly. He slashed a few direct hit at Uzaina and quickly made him into critical state.

"Girls! Finish him!"

Two girls noded and hold thier hands to use thier finisher.

 **"O spirits of the Earth..."**

 **"O spirits of the Sky..."**

 **"Now together with Precure..."**

 **"Release the power of Miracle!"**

 **PRECURE TWIN STREAM SPLASH!!!**

 _"Eh? Why it is so calm like that?..._ _It seems waiting for this...Don't tell me!?"_

 _ **GASHOOON~~**_

Ex-Aid quickly put out his Drago Hunter Gashat out of his Gamer Driver and insert in to Kimewaza Holder Slot and press the button.

 _ **GASHATTO!**_

 _ **KIMEWAZA!**_

Ex-Aid charge his finisher while watch Twin Stream Splash being absorbed by Fusion. As he saw Fusion finish absorb the power. He press the button of Kimewaza slot holder again.

"Just like what I think! THEN EAT THIS!!!"

 _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!!!**_

Ex-Aid shoot the Dragon beam at Fusion.

It hit him directly. That make him scream for pain.

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!!!"

 _ **PERFECT!!!**_

With that damage, made Fusion quickly flew away in the sky.

"This is bad...I think that was enough for him now..." Ex-Aid muttered.

"What do you mean by that mister?"

Cure Egret asked Ex-Aid.

"That thing just absorbed your power and looks like it is ready to combine with the others..."

"T--then, What should we do!?"

Terrified Cure Bloom.

 _ **GACHAAUNN...**_

 _ **GASHOOON...**_

Emu revert back to his civilian form.

"We have to go to Downtown of this city to meet the others.We don't have time now...Let's go!"

After that Emu lead them and move to Downtown.

 **CENTER OF DOWNTOWN CITY**

 **/ 14.00 AM**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

At the center of Downtown. Fusion's Counterpart flew to combined each other and transform in to Dark Humanoid form.

"Finally...I can get my true form...Thanks to those power of Precure. But I found something a threat for that three mans to me. Well...whatever...They will fall down into the darkness and be absorbed by me after all..."

Fusion create dark energy field to drop the darkness into the city.

That made All Precures and Kamen Rider shocked about the city that turned into the darkness.

Anderson tried to contact the others quickly.

"Emu! Parado!"

"Andy! You see like what I see?"

Emu asked them.

"The Darkness...It is start now huh?"

Parado muttered

"That Damn Fusion!...And Emu Parado.

I think I have a worse new."

""What is it?"" The Doctor and Bugster asked me.

"I can sense Chiffon and Fresh Precure are in that void...I think they were captured..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **SEE YOU NEXT GAME**_


	10. SEQUENCE DX PART TWO

_**CONTINUE FROM PART ONE**_

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"What!? They were captured in the void!?"

Emu was the one who shocked at this new. While the other and also with Precures remain silent.

"Now...What should we do? Anderson. looks like we get in the tough situation now."

Parado asked Anderson for another plan.

Anderson think for a seconds and decided

"Just follow the plan first. Bring all Precures to the Downtown, we can't engage Fusion if team not assemble."

"Roger that."

Emu answer and the voicechat ended. Everyone now targeted to move at Downtown to save the world from Fusion.

 **DOWNTOWN CITY / 14.15 PM.**

 **ANDERSON POV**

After I finished contact those two. I quickly run into Downtown to find Nozomi and other four. I know that If she is really Nozomi, She will lead them to the city before us.

 **PRECURE! SHOOTING STARS!!!**

As I heard her finisher flew towards Hoshina and eliminated it. But those monster still outnumbered them, even for me too.

"Even I have to go alone...But it can't be help eh?"

I attached my Driver and insert bottles.

 **KAIZOKU!**

 **DENSYA!**

 **BEST MATCH!!!**

 **ARE YOU READY?~~~**

"Henshin!"

 **TEIKOKU NO HANGYAKUSHA!** **KAIZOKURESSYA!!! YEAHH!!!**

I dash towards Precures while spawn my Kaizoku Hassyar and charge the arrow.

 **KAKUEKI DENSYA!...**

 **KYUUKOU DENSYA!...**

 **KAIZOKU DENSYA!...**

 **KAIZOKU DENSYA! HASSHA!!!**

A blue train flew and shoot at monsters. and also tackle them one by one. Made a few swarm of them disappeared.

I quickly regroup at Precures as I can see the chance.

"Are you girls okay?"

"Hey! You are the guy from before!"

Cure Rouge remembered me

"We're okay right now! thanks for helping us...uh..."

Cure Lemonade stuttered because she did not know my name huh?

"Build...Just call me Build. We have to go to the center of this city, another group of Precure was in there. And seems they're having a trouble right now."

"Then we have to hurry! but..."

Cure Aqua tried to point us that monster are coming at us again.

"Why can they have this much!?"

Shocked Cure Rouge.

Before we will blocked attacks from monsters. But have four people charge and knock them out. They are none other than the other two groups of Precures.

"Are you alright?" Cure Egret asked.

"Dream!" Coco shouted for calling Cure Dream.

"Coco! Nuts! Syrup! I'm glad you're okay!"

Cure Dream said.

Those girls...that means...

"Hi! Miss me Andy?"

Emu, Parado and me fistbumped together And I revert back to civilian form.

"You two are late you know that?"

"Shut up...We don't have a flying type forms like you..." Parado offence

"Come on Parado...He just joke us. I'm glad that you're still in one piece partner."

"Me too Emu...Me too..."

"So are you guys finished chit-chat?"

Cure Bloom interrupted us. We put out our own Driver, ready to transform.

"Sorry then! Well let's clear this mess!"

I started a battle cry.

"Right!"

Before we transform Suddenly--

 _ **ETERNAL! MAX**_ _ **IMUM DRIVE!!!**_

After we heard that sound, monsters that will attack us screaming for pain and shocked even more...they turned in to million bits of data and disappeared just in front of us.

"What...the heck was that?..."

"They just...turned into...data and disappeared?"

Shocked Cure Dream.

"W--well...It's good for us isn't it? looks like we're clear."

Emu tried to calm us down.

"Okay, we have to hurry now! Girls! Let's go and save the day!"

"YES!"

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

While Anderson and the others continue to go to the center of the city.

At the rooftop of some building, Have a white Kamen Rider with a blue cape overwatch them from above.

" *sigh* This is annoying...Why I have to help these people here? Just because that man with a red old camera will give me what I want...

I'm returning...Hah...goddammit...Waste of time!"

After the mysterious Kamen Rider rant for a few minutes. He put out the USB--like with a letter 'T' in it and insert into a slot at his right waist.

 _ **TIME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!!!**_

He create a portal and disappeared.

 **THE CENTER OF DOWNTOWN**

 **/ 15.00 PM**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

In the meantime, Cure Peach, Berry and Pine whom still captured by Fusion

"Berry! Pine!"

"We have to find Chiffon. We just can't give up here." Said Cure Berry.

"So you still resist...then may I ask..."

Fusion appeared in front of them to asked a question.

"What did you do if you find her? No matter how much power she may have, But she still no match for me."

"We're not trying find Chiffon for her power!" Cure Peach countered

"Chiffon is precious to us...she's our friend!" Said Cure Berry.

"That's why we're looking for her...We worried about her!" Said Cure Pine

"How utterly inane! With all by depth of darkness, you will all become one!"

"We won't lose to you! As long as we supported each other..."

"""THERE IS NO WAY WE'LL GIVE UP!!!"""

Before three girls will be absorb. Suddenly have a bright light shine up and destroy the field.

Three girls have to shocked when they opened thier eyes. They saw the other Precures standing in front of them.

Coco, Nuts, Syrup and other faries also with Kamen Riders come to witness the time that all Precures will join together.

"I don't wanna interrupt this but. I want to call this 'Precure Assemble!'..."

Anderson started a joke.

"Well...It's similar to me, but...whatever."

Said Parado.

"Uh...It's just like Aveng--"

""DON'T SAY THAT!!!""

Anderson and Parado quickly stop Emu from calling that name.

 **AN : Please don't...I don't want to get a strike for coppyright. TT**

After a few seconds that Cure Peach, Berry and Pine amazed. Cure Dream asked them.

"Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Confused Cure Pine

"They're Precure!"

Tarte running towards them with a hope on his face.

"Precures have come to save us!"

"Thank you! You try to save us right?"

Asked Cure Peach.

"Nope! You just got back on your feet on your own." Said Cure Black

"You don't have to need our help at all..."

Said Cure white.

"Because you are so adamant about not giving up..." Said Cure Bloom

"We all managed to gather all here..."

Cure Egret continued.

Cure Peach relieved but she snapped out because she forgot something.

"But!...He still has Chiffon!..."

"Don't worry...You'll see her again...Because we're standing under the same sky after all...Let's save her together."

Cure Dream encouraged Cure Peach.

"Yeah!"

"Precure..."

Fusion landing down on the ground. Make everyone prepare themselves.

 **"Emissary of light, Cure Black!"**

 **"Emissary of light, Cure White!"**

 **"Shining life, Shiny Luminous!"**

 **"The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!"**

 **"The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret!"**

 **"The blue rose is my secret emblem! Milky Rose!"**

 **"The great power of hope, Cure Dream!"**

 **"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"**

 **"The effervescence of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!"**

 **"The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"**

 **"The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"**

 **"The power of hope and the lights of the future!"**

 **"Five hearts flap their wings to magnificence!"**

 **"Yes! Precure 5!"**

 **"Freshly picked, Cure Peach!"**

 **"Freshly gathered, Cure Berry!"**

 **"Freshly harvested, Cure Pine!"**

 _ **"You won't get away with this any longer!!"**_

"Precure...I shall absorb you all!!!"

Fusion burst out his power and knock out girls and expand him self into gigantic form.

"GODDAMN! Isn't that too big!?"

Anderson shocked with the size of Fusion.

Anderson saw Fusion charge the laser beam from his mouth ready to shoot, he quickly alerted them.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!!!"

But that was too late. Fusion shot his beam and the firepower is very massive make faries flew away and knocked Precures on the ground.

Anderson, Emu and Parado tried to get up because they were also hit by that attack too.

"It is pointless to resist. Just give up!"

"We can't give up just yet...I still haven't gotten to try...Tako Cafe's Takoyaki."

With that Nozomi's sentence make everyone giggles.

"It's unbelievably delicious you know?...That Tako Cafe's Takoyaki."

Nagisa agreed.

"Then you two are Nagisa-san and Honoka-san?"

Realized Urara. And those two noded.

"Now I'm starving when I'm thinking about that." Said Nagisa.

"We never really did get to eat those chocolate cornets from Pan paka-pan"

Said Honoka.

"Pan paka-pan!? That's our shop! You will come to visit us?" Asked Saki.

"We were visiting Nutts's house, So I guess we missed you." Said Mai.

"Nutts's house?" Komachi realized.

"You know it?" Asked Mai.

"Of course we do." Karen answered.

"The accessories Rin-san and Nuts-san make are really amazing."

"Isn't that amazing? Then maybe we should wear some for our dance contest."

Said Love

"Dance contest?" Asked Saki.

"We're still not that good but...I'd really like it if you'd come and watch us."

After conversation Precures started to stand up again and ready to fight another round.

"What!? How can you still stand?"

Fusion confused.

"Sharing the things we like each other and the things we hold dearis so much fun! It makes us really happy!"

Said Cure Dream.

"Do you know why? Because we're different!" Cure Peach responded.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DIFFERENT!?"

Fusion tried to attack them, but they can dodge them all and charge towards him.

"That's right! Because we meet many different people!"

"And it's fun to meet people in different views!"

"Because we're different, the people we met can change our lives!"

"Because we have our own strengths, we can even be stronger together!"

"By combining our power..."

"We can take over the obstacle together!"

"That's what it truly mean to be the one!

What ever you think it is...IT'S WRONG!!!"

While Precure were fighting and expressed thier feelings, Anderson is watching them by hair shadowed his eyes. Also with Emu and Parado who almost can't watch anymore.

 **"O Wind!"**

 **"O light!"**

Cure Bloom and Cure Egret suddenly changed to Cure Bright and Cure Windy, ready to shoot thier finishers.

Cure Dream and Cure Lemonade take a charge and use thier finishers

 **PRECURE! PRISM CHAIN!!!**

Cure Lemonade use chains to tied Fusion up As Cure Bright and Windy saw that they shot thier finisher down to him.

Also with Cure Dream, She use her finisher too.

 **PRECURE! SHOOTING STARS!!!**

Attacks land on him, This time they can deal some damage with him but he still absorb the power and countered them with Plasma beam. Knock everyone down again.

"Still you resist? I shall absorb your very existence! Your power is as naught to me!"

Fusion mocked them.

While Precures tried to get up again. But they confused when they saw Anderson, Emu and Parado walk to infront of them.

"So you three are next huh?"

Said Fusion

"Please step away! His power is overpower us! Then you--"

Cure Windy said to them but was cut off.

"As I see until now, He can't absorb the power any more...especially us."

Anderson explain.

"So I decided now...I will play Co-op game with Emu and Anderson."

"Fusion...this time...we will beat you!"

Emu make a battle cry.

"Nonsense! This world right now is have nothing but darkness. Why you all still not give up!"

"Because we have something called 'Hope'!...No matter how hard it is...we can overcome this together!"

"I know that the world is not easy to live in...We have many obstacles. Have many incidents. I can't do this alone.

No way!

But now...I have everyone...the word called friends is precious to me too...That's the reason when I heard you girls said. I want to tell you something girls..."

Right now girls are looking at him.

 **"ALL OF YOUR FEELINGS, I RECEIVED IT!!!"**

After girls listen that sentence, they smiled at him.

"I know now why I am here...What I will do here...I will believe in my justice. I will fight for protect. I will fight for **Love and Peace!** "

"ENOUGH!!! I WILL SEND YOU TO THE HELL!!!"

Fusion use his power to spawn last four monster in front of trio.

"Parado!" Emu called Parado

"Right!" Parado turned himself into data and get inside Emu. Made Precures shocked.

Anderson quickly attach the driver, Also with Emu who already attach Gamer Driver and put out his Game Gashat.

 **RABBIT!**

 **TANK!**

 **BEST MATCH!!!**

 **ARE YOU READY?~~~**

"HENSHIN!"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSULT**

 **RABBITTANK! YEAH!!!**

Back to Emu, after Parado get inside his body made his hair flow by wind. He put out blue and orange Game Gashat.

 _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS XX!!!**_

"HENSHIN!"

 _ **DOUBLE GASHATTO!**_

 _ **GACHANN~~ LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS! FUTARI NO HITORI!**_

 _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS! FUTARI NO VICTORY! X!!!**_

After Emu transform into level X he pull the lever back again starting a stand-by tune.

"DAAAAAIIIII~~~~HENSHIN!!!"

 _ **GACHANN~~ DOUBLE UP!!!**_

 _ **ORE GA OMAE DE! OMAE WA ORE DE!**_

 _ **(WE ARE!) MIGHTY MIGHTY BROTHERS (HEY!) DOUBLE X!!!**_

 **PLAYING SONG : EXCITE BY DAICHI MIURA**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

Precures amazed after they watch trio transform.

"How dare you!...Just who are you!!?"

Fusion cursed.

"Then remember that! Ore tachi wa..."

""" **Kamen Rider da!"""**

""Cho Co-op play de...Clear shiteru ze!""

(Let's clear this with Super Co-op play!)

 **[I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara]**

Build and Ex-Aid take a charge at Monster that have Zakenna, Uzaina, Kowaina and Hoshina.

 _ **GASHACON KEYSLASHER!**_

Emu spawned a Keyslasher and charge to Zakenna and Uzaina with Parado.

Thier teamwork is perfect Parado tried to block and Emu tried to attack, and also swapped the user of Keyslasher.

 **[I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far]**

 _ **ZU-KYU-KUY-KYUN!**_

Emu pressed gun mode and shoot at Kowaina and Hoshina whom fighting with Build.

"Thanks!" Said Build.

 **[Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa** **The new beginning michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da I gotta believe!]**

Emu and Parado attack at legs of Zakenna and Uzaina to make them lost thier balance.

Emu put out of his Gashat and insert into a slot of Keyslasher and spawned another one to Parado.

 _ **GASHOON~~~**_

 _ **DOUBLE GASHATTO!**_

 _ **KIMEWAZA!**_

 _ **MIGHTY DOUBLE CRITICAL FINISH!!!**_

 **(Turn it on!)**

 **[Soutou EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake]**

Emu and Parado power slash at Zakenna and made it dissappered. And they turned to Uzaina that still weak at the attack.

 **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa]**

They quickly pull the lever of thier driver back and pull out once again to make finishers.

 _ **GACHAUUN~~~**_

 _ **KIMEWAZA!**_

 _ **GACHANN!**_

 _ **MIGHTY DOUBLE CRITICAL STRIKE!!!**_

 **[One! kono te no naka Two! owari naki game Three! tanoshimu dake]**

 **""RIDER KICK!!!""**

They Rider Kick at Uzaina and make it exploded.

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!!!**_

 _ **GAME! CLEAR!!!**_

 **PLAYING SONG : BE THE ONE BY PANDORA FEAT. BEVERLY**

 **[Be The One, Be The One All right! Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara]**

Build still fighting with Kowaina and Hoshina. But he was stronger than these two now because his Hazard Level.

Build spawned his Drill crusher and slash at arms and legs of Hoshina. Before Kowaina hit him with another attack, He dodge and turn Drill crusher into gun mode and shoot at its face

 **[Be The Lights, Be The Lights All right!** **Tsuyoku nareru yo Ai wa makenai!]**

 **SYOUBOUSYA!**

 **READY?~~~ GO!**

 **VORTEX BREAK!!!**

Build Insert Fire Fullbottle into Drill Crusher and slash a fire wave at Kowaina make it disappeared.

 **[Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime** **Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware]**

"Here comes for you!!!"

After beat a Kowaina, Build turned to Hoshina and turn a crank of Build Driver

 **READY?~~~ GO!**

 **[Be The One, Be The Lights Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo!]**

 **VORTEX FINISH!!! YEAH!!!**

Build jump up in the air and Rider Kick at Hoshina made it exploded.

 **(SONGS ENDED)**

After Kamen Rider defeat monster. They ready to engage Fusion, But suddenly the bright light shine in the sky. And that is Chiffon who hold The Miracle Light.

"Chiffon!" Cure Peach glad that she still alive.

"What!? You should be absorbed that time!"

"Miracle light just save Chiffon-coco!"

Explained Coco.

"THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU RIGHT NOW!!!"

Fusion charge his beam and aim to Chiffon. Make everyone looks in horror.

And He shot the beam directly to her, But see nothing but smoke.

And then faries cheered because Syrup flew out with Chiffon in time and he landing to Precures.

"Chiffon! I'm glad you're okay!"

Cure Peach hugs Chiffon, but she should happy because she was saved. She cried instead.

"Eh!? Chiffon! What's wrong?"

Chiffon was crying while pointed to one man. Who now was lay on the ground, unconcious and have bad injuries.

"ANDERSON!!!"

Emu, Parado and Precures quickly run to him. Precures watch in horror.

"W--When did he..." Cure Windy use her hands close her face.

"Don't tell me-natsu!?"

 _ **FLASHBACKS**_

 _ **BEFORE FUSION SHOOT HIS BEAM**_

 _ **THIRD PERSON POV**_

"LIKE HELL I GONNA LET YOU!"

 _ **HAWKGATLING!**_

 _Anderson quickly change his forms and flew towards Chiffon with high speed as much as he can._

 _In a few seconds. He push Chiffon out of the line of beams and smile to her before he was disappear by the beam._

 _Anderson hit the ground and forcefolly revert back to civilian form and lay unconcious, also he droped Pertified Rabbit Tank Sparkling Can on the ground_

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Just like I thought...He just protected Chiffon from that attack...Andy...How could you!..."

Depressed Emu.

"OI! DON'T YOU DARE DIE UP ON ME ANDERSON! WAKE UP! JUST WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!"

Parado shouted to him but it can't help.

Girls are now remained silent and try to keep thier tears and crying.

Nozomi slowly walk towards Anderson and sit on her knees and put her hands on his cheek with tears on her eyes.

"Why...Why did you have to go that far...*sob*...I can't believe I found the most reckless person in my life...*sob*"

"I know...You just can't let it end here do you?...*sob*...So please wake up!..."

Her tears fall down to his cheek. Suddenly, The bright light spark from Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle. Make everyone shocked at what happended.

Two Red and Blue bottles are resonating with Petrified can. And also with the Miracle light wand in Chiffon's hand is responded too and spawned more of miracle lights to faries.

"Everyone! You know what todo-Coco! Use Miracle light wand and cheer to Precure-Coco!"

 **"Please give power to Precure!"**

While faries are cheering the miracle lights appear to Precures and get them fully recovered. This also happends to Emu, Parado and Anderson too.

 **"Please give power to Precure!"**

The Rainbow lights flew from Miracle lights wand and flew around Precures and Kamen Rider.

 **MINDSCAPE / TIME : ???**

 **ANDERSON POV**

Where am I now?...I know that I was hit by Lazer to protect Chiffon.

So...Am I dead?

 _"Build..."_

That sound...a female voice...Who is it?

 _"Your actions shows me that you will be the true hero..."_

What should I do next then?...

 _"Please go back and save the world...The miracle lights will lead you to the Lights of Power..."_

 _"Please remember...You are only hope of this world...and your current world..."_

And then The light is shine into my eyes.

 **CENTER OF THE DOWNTOWN**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Andy? ANDY!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"

After Anderson awake Emu and Parado hug and hit him at the back. Girls also glad and hold thier tears and smile.

"Thank you Everyone for cheering me..."

Anderson walk towards Nozomi who look into his eyes with delighted.

"Hah...Saiyak da...Why it has to be you of all time..."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Nozomi confused

"Well whatever...It can't be help then.

I will bring you to Tako Cafe next time then..."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. I promised."

Anderson promised to her. She beamed a smile to him. After that he walk and pick up bottles and **Rabbit Tank Sparkilng Can** that unpertified and looks new.

"With that attack you just hit, Are you really okay?"

Cure Peach asked me. I answered by pointing to the sky like Tendou Souji and said.

"My grandma told me this. **If I got beaten I will stand up. To protect something important...I will rise up as many times as necessary... That's the Build that we created...** "

Everyone smile at his speech, After that Precure Hold thier hands each other and Circle around three guys.

"The Power is flooding throughout my body..." Said Cure Dream.

And the power of miracle lights. also give Emu and Parado power. They give Parado a **Gamer Driver** , also with Emu. He got **Hyper Muteki Gashat.**

"WHY!? WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!? YOU JUST GOT HIT DIRECTLY!"

"This is what we called 'Fate and Miracle' Dammit! If we have the hope...They will come to us!"

"THEN THAT LITTLE HOPE OF YOURS I WILL DESTROY IT!!!"

Fusion burst out his last energy to fight.

"Emu...Parado...Let's go!"

""RIGHT!""

Anderson, Emu and Parado attach driver to thier waist again. Emu press the button of two Game Gashats. Parado insert his Gashat Gear Dual in his Gamer driver.

 _ **MAXIMUM MIGHTY X!**_

 _ **HYPER MUTEKI!**_

 _ **MAXIMUM GASHATTO!**_

 _ **"""Zumete no umei wa Ore ga kaeru!!!"""**_

 _ **(I will change everyone's fate!!!)**_

 _ **GACHANN~~ LEVEL MAAAAX!!!**_

 _ **DUAL GASHATTO!**_

"MAX!..."

"HYPER!..."

 _ **DOCKING!**_

"...DAIHENSHIN!"

 _ **GACHANN~~ MAZARU UP!!!**_

 _ **AKAI KOBUSHI TSUYOSA!**_

 _ **AOI PUZZLE RENSA!**_

 _ **AKA TO AO NO KOUSA!**_

 _ **PERFECT KNOCKOUT!!!**_

 _ **BA-KANN~~~**_

 _ **MU~TE~KI~!!!!**_

 _ **KAGAYAKE! RYUUSEI NO GOTOKU!**_

 _ **OUGON NO SAIKYOU GAMER!**_

 _ **HYPER MUTEKI EX-AI~D!!!**_

After those two complete thier transform. Anderson shakes RabbitTank Sparkilng can and open it. The splash of the can are overflowing out of the can and he put in the driver.

"Saa...Jiken hajime yo ka?"

 **RABBITTANK SPARKLING!**

Waiting a stand by tune and he turn the crank.

 **ARE YOU READY?~~~~**

"HENSHIN!"

 **SHUWATTO HAJIKERU!**

 **RABBITTANK SPARKLING!!!**

 **YEA-YEAHH!!!**

"Shori no hozoku wa...kimatta!"

"Girls! I will take the lead! You all prepare all out attack understand!?"

Anderson commanded.

 **"YES!"**

Three Kamen Rider take a deep breath and spawn thier weapon.

 _ **GASHACON KEYSLASHER!**_

 _ **GASHACON PARABRAGUN!**_

And Build Spawned his 4k Ouma Ninpoutou and ready to fight for final round.

"Onorei! (Damn you!) PRECURE! KAMEN RIDER!!!"

"This is the end now!"

 **"""Saa...Cho Co-op play de...Clear shiteruze!!!"""**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Three Kamen Riders take a charge at fusion and attack ferociously.

Build and Para-DX tried to spam damage from the ground, Ex-Aid tried to slash him directly.

Para-DX insert his Gashat into Parabragun Kimewaza slot in gun side.

"Take this then!"

 _ **DUAL GASHATTO!**_

 _ **KIMEWAZA!**_

 _ **PERFECT CRITICAL FINISH!!!**_

He shot a big line of beam to Fusion, making a big explosion on him.

"Anderson!"

Para-DX change Parabragun to axe side and throw towards Build. He catch it and dulplicate himself, that include Parabragun in his hand.

 **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

Four Builds reinsert Gashat again and prepare to attack.

 _ **DUAL GASHATTO!**_

 _ **KIMEWAZA!**_

 _ **KNOCKOUT CRITICAL FINISH!!!**_

Four attacks hit Fusion at the same time. Making him almost falling down

As Ex-Aid see Fusion lost his balance he change Keyslasher into gun mode, and insert a Game Gashat.

 _ **ZU-KYU-KUY-KYUN!**_

 _ **MAXIMUM GASHATTO!**_

 _ **KIMEWAZA!**_

 _ **MAXIMUM MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!!!**_

Ex-Aid shot his finisher one more time to Fusion made his state reach to critical.

"GIRLS! DO IT!"

Precures noded to Anderson and prepare thier finisher.

 **"Abundant Courage!"**

 **"Overflowing Hope!"**

 **"With an embrace of sparking light!"**

 **EXTREME LUMINARIO!!!**

 **"O light of spirits, O glimmer of life!"**

 **"Lead our two hearts towards hope!"**

 **PRECURE SPIRAL STAR SPLASH!!!**

 **"For those enveloped by darkness..."**

 **"...We kindle the light of the glittering rose!"**

 **MILKY ROSE METAL BLIZZARD!!!**

 **"Let courage drive our five hearts!"**

 **PRECURE RAINBOW ROSE EXPLOSION!!!**

 **"Evil and Misery, Be gone!"**

 **PRECURE TRIPLE FRESH!!!**

Four Powers have become into one and shoot towards Fusion, but he use his dark power against them.

"Do you think that mere power can beat against me!?"

Cure Bright : Yes we can!

Cure Black : It's because our difference!

Cure Windy : That our power can combine into something much greater!

Cure Dream : Because our wish and everyone's wish!...

Cure Peach : Is the same!!!

Precures burst thier power and stop Fusion's dark power and hit him directly.

"How can be possible!? DID I HAVE TO LOSE TO MERE HUMAN!!!"

Build : To protect all my friends in this world!

Ex-Aid : To not abandon anyone!...

Para-DX : To connect the future!...

Ex-Aid : To get everyone's smile back!...

Build : We will use this power!

 **"""Sore ga...KAMEN RIDER da!!!"""**

(That is a KAMEN RIDER!!!)

"IKE!!! KAMEN RIDER!!!!"

Precures shouted to Three guys.

"IKE!!! SEMPAI!!!"

Cure Dream shouted for Build

Ex-Aid press the button of Hyper Muteki two times, Para-DX Turn the lever back and pull back again.

Build Turn the crank of his driver with a soda sound of RabbitTank Sparkling.

 _ **KIMEWAZA!**_

 _ **GACHAUN~~ GACHANN~~ URAWAZA!**_

 **READY?~~~ GO!**

 _ **HYPER CRITICAL SPARKING!!!**_

 _ **PERFECT KNOCKOUT CRITICAL BOMBER!!!**_

"""TAKEEEE THISSSS!!!!"""

 **SPARKLING FINISH!!!**

The three high jump in the sky. Build make Vortex Wormhole graph. And the three Rider Kick at fusion.

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!!!**_

 _ **K.O.!!!**_

 _ **KANSEN SHORI!!!**_

 _ **PERFECT! HIT!**_

Fusion can't guard anymore he was hit and be penetrated a hole from Rider kick. And also hit by countless combo hit before he was consumed by Precures's Power of light and exploded.

Three Kamen Riders landing smoothly on the ground and Triple Fistbumped together While Precure were cheering them.

 **"""...GAME..."""**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED, SEE YOU NEXT GAME**_

 **"""...CLEAR..."""**


	11. SEQUENCE DX EPILOUGE PART

_**CONTINUE FROM PART TWO**_

 **ANDERSON POV**

After we defeat Fusion, with the power of Miracle light, It revert our city and people back to normal.

Me, Emu and Parado revert back to civilian form and look at blue sky.

"It's over now huh?" I muttered

"Yeah...We clear the mission here. It's over now..." Said Emu.

"Well...When we can get back to our world then?" Parado asks.

"Uh...Tsukasa-san told me that time will come anyway."

We are talking about going back for a few minutes. Suddenly Love scream with a terrified on her face.

"Oh No! I just forgot that we have only half an hour now before we have Dance Contest!"

Love shouted make everyone gasped.

"Th--Then look at the map! We have to go now!

Girls quickly rush to the place where The Dance Contest is. We saw them are going now and look at each other.

"Hahh...It can't be help then! Let's have fun in here first. Let's go!"

Doctor and Bugster smile as I said that and we followed girls to the Dance Contest.

 **DANCE CONTEST STAGE /** **PARK AT DOWNTOWN / 16.00 P.M.**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

After the contest, Everyone having an ice cream and talk about Contest.

"Still...we have to practice a lot..."

Love said with a depressed on her face. because her group was failed the contest.

"Well...you have a long way to go now."

Said Saki.

"Oi! Emu. Emu! Isn't that!?"

Emu turn to where Anderson point at and three guys have to shocked that.

Have a **Mighty Action X** booth game.

Those three quickly rush to that booth.

""MIGHTY ACTION X DA!!!""

"Really...you two have to be that surprised?"

Parado annoyed.

"Hey Emu! Let's Co-op!" Anderson request to Emu.

"Right! Let's clear this with no continue!"

"Nani Nani? (What's this?) A game?"

Asked love.

"Eh!? Mighty Action X!? Isn't that game will release today!?" Surprised Nagisa.

"Let me play next round!" Said Nozomi.

And they spend thier time with that game until evening.

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE HILL /** **18.00 P.M.**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Hahh...That was really fun!"

Saki said whlie she stretch her arms.

"Me too. I'm really happy today, We just met each other, fight each other and enjoy each other...I'm glad that we meet together.

Everyone smile at Mai who confessed her feelings to them.

Emu poke Anderson's shoulder make him turn to him

"What is it Emu?" Anderson asked him

"There..." Emu point to the house.

Anderson widen his eyes as he sees familiar house that have a label write **'Hikari studios'** It's Tsukasa's Photo studio.

So Anderson restraint his mind few seconds later. He accept now the time has come.

Three guys automatically walk out of girl's group and walk towards the house.

"What's wrong guys? Where are you going?"

Three guys remained silent for a seconds before Anderson tell them the truth.

"Actually...The time has come for us to go back now..."

Girls confused at what he said.

"What do you mean you have to go back?" Asked Honoka

"Well...The truth is...We're from another world."

"...EHHHH!!!??"

This surprise girls completely. So Anderson have to explain them about Kamen Rider and Time travel.

"So that means...After you help us defeat Fusion, you have to go back your own world?" Nozomi asked Anderson.

"Yeah...And sorry about the promise we made. But I will bring you...someday...I never gone back on my word..."

Nozomi hold Anderson's hands and look direct in his eyes. But she surprised that he said one sentence to her.

 _ **"See you later, Milady..."**_

He let go of her hand and walk to the door of the studio.

Meanwhile Emu and Parado are also say good bye to girls.

"So...are you going now?" Mai asked Emu.

"Well...I have to continue my duty as a doctor. My patients come first."

Emu answered, While Nagisa walk towards Parado.

"So...How about you then? Why don't you stay here a little longer?"

Nagisa asked him.

"Don't say something stupid...I am Emu's Bugster. I can't leave him alone...Let's go Emu! We have to go now!"

"Hey! Wait Parado! Slow dow--WHOA!!!"

Emu tried to follow Parado, but he stumble his own legs and fall down on the ground.

"What a weird pair..." Rin commented.

After saying goodbye, Anderson, Emu and Parado to get inside the studio.

A few seconds later, A bright light shine inside the studio and shade girls's vision for a few seconds. After lights died down, The whole studio was dissappeared.

"So!...Let's get back to our home!"

Nagisa said.

Before They going back to the town, Nozomi who still look at the sky. She muttered something and run to catch up with the others.

 _ **"Please take a good care of me there..."**_

 _ **"Sempai..."**_

 **HIKARI STUDIO / TIME : ???**

 **ANDERSON POV**

We three get inside the house and before we get into our own photo booth. We say a last goodbye to each other.

"Thank you, Emu...For helping me in this world." I said to him.

"Don't worry about that! Just like Precures...We're Kamen Rider.

We have to help each other, right?"

"Agreed...Just like you said. Then goodbye! Take Care of yourself there!"

"You too man! Have a good luck on your duty! Bye!"

After saying goodbye, I get inside the Photo Booth room. Emu goes in another one.

I prepare myself to be ready and shot a flash camera to myself. And the lights of flash camera shade my vision.

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE SPACE**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"And that big dot of darkness is disappeared now...The another one is on your Current world...It's up to you now Anderson...That you want to protect...or destroy them..."

"Also...That idiot got me good...He just get what he wanted...Now let's see what will you do next..."

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE LAND OF SNOW**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"BRRR!!! That's cold! After I went to other place. I can't get used to the weather here!"

A mysterious continue to walk on his way to somewhere. But have swarm of black soldier who wears white masks get in his way.

"For those who not accepting the prestige of **Tsar**...They have to be eliminated..."

"*sigh* You guys again?...How many times I have to told you that I not belive in that stupid prestige..."

He attach the Driver and put out and press the button of USB with an Letter **'E'** in it.

 _ **ETERNAL!**_

"HENSHIN..."

And he transform and take a charge at them.

 **CURRENT WORLD : PRECURE 5**

 **WILLIAM'S / 8.00 AM.**

 **ANDERSON POV**

BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

CLICK!*

I woke up from my bed and yawn a bit. After that I take a shower and get clothes. But I notice Something was in a Black Jacket that I hang it for drying.

"Goddamn...It's not a dream right?"

I searched the pocket I found **RabbitTank Sparkling can** that completely Unpertified.

And I also notice the note at the bottom of the can. So I take it out and read it.

 _" A Little Present from me to you,_

 _you'll see..."_

 _Kadoya Tsukasa_

"The hell? Tsukasa-san..."

I get downstair and go to kitchen to have breakfast. And after I finish wash my dish, William calls me.

"ANDERSON! Someone wants to meet you at the door!"

"Right! I'm going!"

I wonder who was waiting at the door this early...But I don't care...Today I'm free anyway...

"Good morning, Sempai!"

"Eh!? Nozomi!?"

Nozomi just waiting at my workplace! What did she want?

"Uh!...Uh...G--Good morning Nozomi. What is it? You're here so early..."

I asked her.

"EH!? Did you forgot already? You promised me to go to Tako Cafe's to eat Takoyaki didn't you?"

The way she pouted to me is cute though, And surprise even more is--

 _"Hah...' **You'll see** '...I get it...Goddammit Tsukasa-san..."_

I muttered and cursed Tsukasa-san.

I know that I promised her...But why did you have to make this Nozomi remember?

"Eh? What's wrong Sempai?"

She asked me while she sees me say something.

"Uh!...Nothing! Also...where are the others? It's kinda rare that you go out alone."

Because some reason, I asked her this question. She gasped and blushed madly before she answer.

"W--well...The others are busy today...Syrup have to send his mail, Coco have to visit his Kingdom for a while.

And everyone have thier own bussiness...

...And also..."

Her face now is red like a tomato and she finished her sentence but with her low voice.

 _"...Just only with you is better for me..."_

"Huh? Excuse me?" I can't hear what she said.

"No!--No--no-no-no! It's nothing Sempai!"

I can describe only one thing to her now...

She just blushed like hell...

But...It should be me too right? Going just two of us...It's like a... _ **Date!?**_ Dammit! Anderson! stop blushing!

"O--Okay, well let's go shall we?"

"Right...But...we have to walk to there?

I still don't know how can we go to there. That place is very far away from here..."

 **BUILD CHANGE!!!**

I quickly deployed Machine Builder and wear my helmet and start the engine.

"Hop on! Milady! We will go there now."

"Yes!"

Nozomi noded and ride a pillion Machine Builder on behind and hugs me tightly.

And then we ride out of the city to go to Tako Cafe.

 _ **GAME NEVER ENDS**_

 _ **EXTRA SEQUENCE DX ENDED**_


End file.
